SLAR's
by SnowFlake4
Summary: .Complete. Darien Shields, one of the best lawyers in America. Serena Johnson, one of the best auto-mechanics. Sparks fly when the arrogant business man meets the independent woman. AR
1. Top Lawyer

Hi! This is my second fanfic. Even though technically I never finished the first. For anyone who took the time to read my first, I'm extremely sorry. I'm going to be taking it down, but I will repost it. I am going to make some serious revisions! Well anyways on with my story. Oh it's rated R for violence, and graphic scenes (violent type graphics not um.sexual) So far that's all it's being rated R for.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon! Please don't sue! This goes for all the rest of my chapters too!!  
  
"Goddamnit! Where the hell am I?!" A string of curses could be heard coming from a car speeding quickly down the road. A trail of dust was the only evidence of the car and it's owner's existence. An extremely handsome man, in a beautifully tailored Armani suit was sitting in the driver's seat. Every once in a while his unusual ice blue eyes would drift to the map on the passenger side seat.  
  
He was driving down a country road. It was mid afternoon, the sun was behind him. There was a light wind making the pine trees sway and blowing the seeds of dandelions into the spring air. But all of this went unnoticed.  
  
Darien Shields. America's top lawyer, accepts nothing and gives nothing but the best. Born into a wealthy family, he had all the connections needed to make his life very comfortable. But through the years he saw what that power did to his family, mostly to his father. The man who taught him how to catch a football now occupied his time with cheap women and gambling. His mother died when he was just fourteen. The doctors say there was no way to save her.  
  
Watching her husband's, the man she loved with her heart and soul, obvious affairs had left a deep crack in her heart. It came as no shock when they found out the man had squandered most of their riches away. Damien Shields turned to alcohol to erase reality. He couldn't accept the responsibility of a family. How was he supposed to support his wife and son when they had hardly any money? It came as a devastating blow when the same man then began getting violent towards his wife. He'd come home late and completely drunk.  
  
At first it was just a slap across the face now and then, but it soon turned worse. Darien would see his mother constantly applying concealer to the bruises adorning her dainty features. Rage burned through him at seeing his mother wearing sunglasses when there was no sun. The beatings she endured were getting worse and worse.  
  
Darien came home one evening after football practice to his mother lying in a pool of her own blood. The house was a mess. Pictures on the floor, the broken glass panes encircling the fallen memories. His mother's favorite vase was on the kitchen floor, shattered to a million pieces with the flowers he had bought for her shredded. She was unconscious and loosing a lot of blood. But it seemed, all Darien could do was stand and stare as if he were in a stupor. A piercing scream broke him out of his reverie. His head whipped towards its origin. His next door neighbor, an elderly woman named Mrs. Withers, was staring at his mother, eyes wide with horror.  
  
Darien ran to her, his nerves getting the best of the situation. His hands shaking immensely as he checked for a pulse. He exhaled a sigh of relief when he found one, he failed to acknowledge how weak the pulse was. He quickly yelled to Mrs. Withers to call 911. He grabbed dishrags from the linen's closet and wet them. Gently he dabbed at his mother's wound. From his position at the front door he hadn't seen the severity or the depth of the gash on her head. It was deep, he was almost certain she had a cracked skull.  
  
Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to prolong the inevitable. Her death had never even been an idea let alone a possibility to him. He couldn't lose the one person who was always there for him, always loving him. He scanned the rest of her body to see if there were any more injuries. He gasped when he saw her wrist, it was twisted in a inhumanly possible direction. There were burns on her thighs, they looked like cigarette burns. He started crying even harder, his whole body shaking from the strength of the sobs erupting from him. It seemed like hours, days, years before he heard the shrill sound of the ambulance sirens. Three people came bursting through his front door. The first man had a name tag, 'Mitch,' another man and then a woman, his eyes lingered on her. She was precious, every woman was, no one should be treated like this, no one except the one who induced this torture. Darien was going to make sure that that someone paid dearly.  
  
The ride in the ambulance was a haze. His memory still to this day is fragmented. He remembered seeing the man named 'Mitch' stick a tube down her delicate throat, and the slow beeping of the heart monitor, assuring her still existent life. Then as steadily it had been there it, stopped, no more beeping, just a constant ringing. His mind didn't register this new sound as anything wrong. Not until two metallic paddles were place on his mother's chest, the shout of "Clear!" and the jolting of her body in the air. Two more shouts of "Clear!" and the beeping began again. Nothing made sense to Darien, he was like a little boy lost in a crowd.  
  
They finally arrived at the hospital. The stretcher carrying his mother was wheeled into an area labeled 'Emergency Room.' He had only been in a hospital once. He had, had to get stitches after falling off his bike, there was still a scar on his chin. He followed her body until he was halted at a pair of swinging doors by a man in a white smock. He couldn't completely understand what the man was saying, he caught "Stay..we'll do what we can..fill out some forms." But everything else just sort of drifted through his ears.  
  
He was directed towards a waiting room, there were lots of people already sitting in there. A little girl sitting criss-cross on the floor coloring a picture, she only had three crayons. She seemed to have devised a plan of dividing the picture into three sections. Across the room was a boy about three or four years younger than Darien. He held a bloody rag to his nose, his head tilted backwards. Grass and blood stains dotted his soccer jersey. He found an empty seat, in a corner, he sat quietly for sometime.  
  
A woman with bright red hair, and wearing a pair of green pants came over to him carrying a clipboard. He jumped up, wringing his hands, waiting anxiously for news on his mother's condition. He wanted to start crying all over again when all the woman needed was for him to fill out insurance cards. 'They don't wanna save her life unless they're gonna get paid,' he thought bitterly and fell back into his seat. About forty-five minutes later a man with jet black hair came swaggering into the waiting room. His dark blue eyes scanning the crowd of people until they locked onto a pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
If the man hadn't been so drunk he might have noticed the decreasing distance there was between the two. However he did however notice when the hands attached to the body with ice blue eyes were around his throat and getting tighter by the second. Already swaying under the influence he was easily knocked to the floor. The rest of the body with the hands strangling him, straddled him, pinning him to the ground with his air supply decreasing every second.  
  
It took two doctors and two security guards to release Darien's iron grip from the man's throat. When Damien was finally released he began gasping and wheezing, greedily sucking in as much air as his lungs would allow. He looked up, sneering at his son, he lunged at the form doctors and security guards were trying to hold back. His added weight sent all six of them to the ground. Damien had landed on top of his son, swearing and spitting. His breath was horrid, the wretched stench of alcohol and vomit was still ever present.  
  
He began slamming his fists downward, not really aiming, just trying to release himself of the intense anger he was feeling. He wasn't atop Darien for long. He was rolled onto his back and soon he felt himself being pelted by hard hands. The two kept rolling on the ground. Damien had finally maneuvered himself back atop Darien. This time there was no way for Darien to push him off. His father had somehow managed to pin both his legs to the floor. Darien felt blood dripping from his face. His father's punches were getting more and more intense. Until his fists stopped.  
  
Damien had heard a click, a click indicating the safety on a gun was no longer on. If Damien Shields had had any doubts they were confirmed when he felt the cool metal of a gun on his temple. A loud and stern voice demanded for him to get up and place his hands behind his head. He did as he was told, but his still drunken state was telling him he could easily wrestle the gun from the security guard. His movements were slowed, his reflexes no longer existent. As he swirled around throwing his hands out, trying to grasp the gun. Then there was a loud shot heard and moments later the sound of a body thumping to the floor. Screams filled the room, the smell of smoke was inhaled by all.  
  
Darien lost both his parents that night. He only cried for one. He was admitted to the hospital the same night. A doctor had found him in the bathroom, huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth. Darien had somehow come across a scalpel. He had sliced both of his wrists and there was blood quickly oozing from his self-induced wounds. The doctors couldn't get him to stop moving or screaming. They had bound his hands and wrists to the bed and injected him with a strong sedative.  
  
He was in the hospital's psych ward for three months. He had been in a state of comatose. He didn't respond to anything. His vital signs were good and he was healthy. But his eyes were vacant, if someone looked close enough they might have even said his eyes were cloudy. No one is sure what brought him back, but soon his eyes were clear and he was responding to everything. He seemed to have blocked a lot of the past traumatic events from his memory. All Darien clearly remembered was his mother and father's death and the rest was a blank. Slowly, over the course of seven months the details of his gory past were revealed to him. Luckily though, he didn't have a relapse. He dealt with his past, grieved for all he had lost, and moved on. He had accepted what he couldn't change. At least he accepted most of it.  
  
"Jesus Christ! This is the last time I listen to Andrew! 'Oh take the scenic route! It's just beautiful!' Well thanks you bastard! I'm in the middle of nowhere in Hick town U.S.A.!" Darien cursed his friend some more before he returned all of his attention back to the highway he was on. If you could even call it that. It wasn't paved and there were wheat grains growing about six feet in the high on both sides of the "highway." About five miles back he had passed an Amish family in horse drawn wagon. A wagon for Christ's sake! Darien slowed his speed from 87 m.p.h. to 50. The last thing he needed was to hit a cow.  
  
That thought made him realize his car has been making a really odd screeching noise for some time. 'Just great now what!' As if fate had been planning this all to the last wheat grain his car gave one last screech and slowly rolled to a stop. "No! No! No! Come on baby! Start for daddy! Please!" He tried again and again to start the ignition but every time it made a grinding noise and died down again. Birds flew away as they heard the loud screams of a man with the worst luck.  
  
Darien slammed his head on the steering wheel at least five times until he realized how much it actually hurt.  
  
"How come it never hurts in the movies?" he asked the air as he rubbed his red forehead.  
  
He sighed and got out of his car, slamming the beautiful red painted door shut. He opened the hood and a cloud of steam shot upwards. He jumped back coughing and trying to fan the steam away from his face and the engine. When it finally cleared out he stood leaning forward against the car. He just stared at the engine. He stared for about ten more minutes before completely giving up. Who was he trying to kid? He knew nothing about engines!  
  
He opened the driver's side door again and plopped down in the leather upholstered seat. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and tried to calm his temper. After another ten minutes he grabbed his cell phone. He angrily punched the numbers 4-1-1 on his cell phone. He was waiting for it to ring, when he realized it wasn't. He looked at his phone and read the flashing words, "No signal." Extremely aggravated, he threw his cell phone in the back of the car, then fell sideways with his face buried into the passenger seat and screamed.  
  
He just laid there, his eyes closed, listening to the silence when a loud "moo" caught his attention. He jumped up and over the divider, into the passenger side seat. He looked towards the sound to see a cow staring at him through the car window. It stood there, chewing the grass it had in it's mouth, staring at him. It must have found him boring because it soon moved on. Darien started laughing, 'so there are cows out here.' He shoved his face into his hands and scrubbed his face. He then got out of his car, pushed it off to the side of the road and began his walk in the same direction the cow had gone.  
  
About a quarter mile down the road he saw a sign, "Millsbury-2 miles. Hotels, restaurants, and gas stations." Darien was already sweating, and tired, he almost fell over when he read the town was two miles away.  
  
Sure he was in shape but that didn't mean he enjoyed walking two miles in the middle of nowhere with the sun beating down on him. After about a mile, he had to stop. A line of ducks waddled in front on him in a straight line, right across to the waiting pond. The mother duck leading the way, while the baby ducks quacked the whole time behind their mother. He watched until they were all in the pond. First the mother, then the rest of her babies. He watched them paddling their little feet and then they disappeared behind a bush. He lingered there a few moments longer, as if he were trying to sort through his own memory, then continued on his way.  
  
It was already 6:45 p.m. when he reached the town of Millsbury. He was dusty, sweaty and extremely parched. He stopped at "Mom and Pop's buffet." He had always hated buffets. They were just teaming with bacteria! Like sneeze guards really guarded anything. Little kids running around everywhere, touching everything. Then there are the old people! It was just so disgusting, he couldn't even bring himself to step into a buffet! But he was so hungry he would have eaten a sandwich a bum spit on.  
  
He had never eaten at a buffet and was completely confused when he entered. He turned beet red when the waitress got the weirdest look on her face when he asked her for a glass of Merlot. So he had to settle for a salad, a coke, and some jello. When he was finished he asked the cashier where he could go for a tow-truck and she directed him to a garage shop down the street called, "S.L.A.R.'s shop." She told him he'd better hurry. Apparently this place called S.L.A.R.'s closed at eight' o'clock and it was already 7:45.  
  
Darien thanked the woman and hurriedly rushed out the doors and down the street. The sun was just starting to set but there was still plenty of light. He made it to S.L.A.R.'s in three minutes. He gave the place a long, thorough scan. Grease stains were everywhere. There were pictures of very beautiful women on the walls and newspaper clippings about various things that really made no sense to him.  
  
There was one clipping of a woman with chestnut hair and emerald eyes winning some type of cooking award. Then another of a woman with blue hair and a matching pair of blue eyes making some type of discovery. The sound of a metal object hitting the floor caught his attention. He turned around and noted it was a wrench. There was a body under that truck. He quickly strode over to the pair of legs sticking out from the truck.  
  
"Um excuse me sir. Sir, I need your services. My car broke down about three miles out of town." If the man under the truck heard him he made no acknowledgement. Getting a bit angry at being treated so rudely he started again with a little more force.  
  
"I said excuse me sir! I need your services."  
  
Whatever the man had been doing he had stopped. Darien heard the wheels on the board rolling. He expected to see a balding man without his front teeth staring at him. What he didn't expect was to see the most gorgeous blue eyes he's ever seen, they seemed to sparkle. But there were two more important details he noticed, the owner of the blue eyes was very angry and very female.  
  
Ok well I hope you like it. If u did leave me a review eh? Feel free to make suggestions. I have plans for this story but nothings set in stone. Until next time! ~Snowflake~ 


	2. Meeting the mechanic

Hi! I'd like to say thank you to the people who took the time to write me a review. It made my day! Keep up the good work! This chapter is going to revolve around Serena.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and I have never nor will I ever claim to.  
  
Work in the shop had been somewhat slow. Serena had sent the others home for the day. Besides Raye needed all the time she could get to plan the wedding. Serena still couldn't believe two of her best friends were getting married. It seemed like only yesterday Raye had hit Chad upside the head with a wrench, "accidentally." Their first date was spent in the E.R. Chad had a nice lump on his head as a memento. 'Ever since that day, every time Raye picks up a wrench Chad flinches.' Serena thought laughing softly to herself. She shook her head of those thoughts, trying to at least pay some attention to her task at hand.  
It'd been about a month since old man McGregor had brought in his sorry excuse for a pickup truck. He claimed it just needed new oil when in fact the brakes and the transmission were shot, he needed new shocks, new tires and a paint job. The irony of the situation was the oil was about the only thing still good. Serena spent about two hours everyday underneath the truck or under the hood. While most people were put off by the oil, dirt, and diesel she regularly worked with, Serena reveled in it. She loved having to clean oil from underneath her fingernails. True she never really had fingernails (would you in her field of work?) but when she did she always smiled.  
When Serena was younger she remembered all the girls her age playing with dolls, putting on makeup, or playing dress up. She on the other hand was examining cars with her father. Serena never knew her mother, the woman had abandoned her and her father just six months after her birth and frankly Serena couldn't care less. The way she saw it, it was the woman's loss. Sure knowing her own mother, the person who was supposed to provide unconditional love and support didn't want her had hurt her. It had left a scar on her heart but it was just that a scar, just a memory of a past trauma. She may not have had a mother but her father and friends of her father's more than made up for that. Serena grew up in a house that was always full. She never came home to an empty home, if her father wasn't home, one of her many uncles were. Serena was constantly surrounded by people who loved her dearly, but there was still a void in her heart that could only been filled by a mother's love.  
Growing up in a household full of men did have it's affect on her. She didn't feel the need to act "proper" or "lady-like." She could burp the alphabet as well as any man could. She could down a can of beer in one gulp. It was these facts and many more that made Serena proud. She had no intention of becoming a prissy, dim-witted woman to be married off to some barbaric man. She had bigger plans for her future than becoming just another baby-making machine and any man who dare insinuate otherwise was dead-meat. Coming from such a small town was tough. Prejudice and sexism was part of every man, woman, and child. Although no one would admit to such things it was very clearly evident. There were of course people who saw beyond the bonds of society and aspired to overcoming such things. They soon left town, going to some other place, never to be heard of again.  
That's how Serena lost her best friend, Seiya. Both Seiya's parents were Japanese and he spoke numerous times about returning home. He had been Serena's first crush but of course he didn't return her feelings. She was a girl in boy's clothes, not very many boys around her small town went for an independent, self-sufficient woman. Soon after her 16th birthday Seiya had announced he and his parents were going back to Japan. Serena had put on a brave face for Seiya, not wanting to ruin news he was so excited to deliver. As soon as they had said their goodbyes she had locked herself in her room and cried for the better part of three days. Like most friendships they promised to write each other often, unlike most friendships this was a promise that was kept.  
Serena had graduated high school with her three best friends, Raye, Lita, and Amy. All four girls had everything in common. From their independent minds to their love for engines. They went to the same college, coming from a small town such as theirs they hadn't many other options, and graduated with a degree in auto mechanics. And so they opened their very own auto-shop, the only auto-shop, in the small town of Millsbury. The shop was quite prosperous, SLAR's they had decided upon, Serena, Lita, Amy, Raye's auto-shop. It only made sense that their lifelong dream be named after them all.  
So it brings Serena back to her current position underneath old man McGregor's car.  
"Ah! Goddamn rusted up piece of shit car!" Serena cursed vehemently. She brought her split knuckle up to her mouth and began to suck on the now bleeding limb. She sat there a few minutes more, trying to bit back the pain of her knuckle, knowing full well she was going to need stitches, again. Another five minutes passed and she dropped her wrench giving up for the day. After the loud clang of the metallic object against the cold concrete a pair of legs were standing next to her calling to her.  
"Um excuse me sir. Sir, I need your services. My car broke down about three miles out of town." The voice sounded very strong, very confident, 'in other words a rich, pompous bastard who thinks the world owes him something.' Serena mused to herself. She sat there unmoving, contemplating on whether or not to answer the annoying call of the man. She decided to have a little fun and went back to changing the oil, when the voice came back with more force.  
"I said excuse me sir! I need your services." The owner of the voice was tapping his foot impatiently as if she were the first person to ignore his impetuous call. This man was getting on her nerves. So stopping what she was she was doing Serena slowly, but purposefully rolled out from underneath the truck. Serena looked up at the man, eyes showing the full extent of her anger. While looking up she took in his full appearance. She had been expecting to see a man wearing a horrible toupee, impossibly white teeth, and overweight. She wasn't close to right. The man above her was incredibly gorgeous, with thick black hair that fell in his beautiful midnight blue eyes. He had the kind of hair that her hands were itching to push out of his eyes. He had a nice lean, yet muscled, body, with a bronze tan to finish the package. 'Well maybe he has a really funky smile.' As if reading her mind the man above Serena gave her a dazzling smile. Serena was sure if she had been standing she would have melted like butter. Serena was pulled out of her trance as soon as the man spoke.  
"I'm sorry miss. I thought you worked here. Is the owner around? I need some help. You see my car broke down just outside of town and I really need to be somewhere tomorrow." The man with the dazzling smile turned on his obvious charm. 'God could he be any more full of himself.' Serena thought a little disgusted. The full extent of his words finally impacted Serena and she narrowed her eyes at the man in the finely tailored suit. If the man had seen her narrow her eyes he showed no sign of it and continued on.  
"Here let me help you up. I'm sure you don't want to be lying in the dirt." He extended his hand to her. For a moment Serena just stared at his hand. She was half expecting the hand to have words explaining to her the obvious joke. When she found none she pushed the hand away and got up, dusting herself off.  
"I own this auto-shop. Now incase you hadn't noticed the sign we closed about," Serena looked down at her watch, then back at the man, "five minutes ago. So sorry sir but it looks like you'll have to wait until nine tomorrow morning before you can use my 'services.'" Serena stated and pushed past the now sputtering man.  
"I don't think you understand who I am. My name is Darien Shields. The most sought after lawyer in all of America and I desperately need to be in New York tomorrow morning. Now if you could please fix my car I'll be on my way." What Serena did next completely shocked Darien. She was laughing and hard. When her laughter finally stopped she looked at him with scorn.  
"I don't care how 'sought after' you are. We're closed. So you can just call your fancy lawyer friends and tell them about how your car broke down. Maybe if you explain to them about your importance and the urgency of where you have to be they'll fly down here and fix your car themselves! Because otherwise you're screwed! Have a nice day. I'll see you tomorrow at nine." With that Serena turned on her heel, head held high, and began to walk to her office. She opened her eyes when she knocked into a very solid, very smelly, object. It was James Trevor, a.k.a. the town drunk. Serena rolled her eyes knowing full well what he was doing here.  
"You were supposed to have my pop's pickup fixed by now." James voice was slurred and stinking of alcohol. Serena just stared at him, thinking over how to handle the man in this state. She sighed and began,  
"James come back tomorrow when you're more," Serena paused looking for the right words, "stable." Serena began to push past him when he abruptly grabbed her arm in a vise like grip. His face a mere inches from hers as he spoke.  
"No, I think I'll stay here and teach you some manners." He replied as he shoved her back. He brought his hand back meaning to strike. Serena lifted her arms shielding herself from the brunt of the blow. But when nothing came she lowered her arms slowly looking in front of her. To say what she saw shocked her was a bit of an understatement. There was Darien Shields, holding James arm, with a look of, 'protectiveness?' and apparent disgust on his face, Darien threw James back. James, not having his reflexes working fully, fell on his drunken butt. He gave a grunt that indicated he had not liked the way that he had just landed. James, having enough sense to realize that this was one fight he couldn't win, got up. He glared at Darien, then Serena, a look of total contempt on his face and then started to walk out of the auto-shop. But not before saying,  
"I'll be back tomorrow." Serena heard him muttering something about "I don't need this shit." But her attention was drawn back to the man in front of her.  
Both Darien and Serena were quiet for a long moment. When Darien did turn around, one look in Serena's eye's made him lose all his composure. He dropped his head and began shuffling his feet.  
"Um, are you alright?" He asked cautiously. When he got no response he lifted his head to make sure Serena was still there. As he did he saw a blur of blonde and the next thing Darien knew Serena's lips were pressed against his. That was the last coherent thought he had as they continued to kiss passionately.  
  
Ok well there's Chapter 2. I hope it was worth the wait. Again please review. It's the only way I know if you like my story. Until next time. ~Snowflake~ 


	3. Rose

Hi! Well I'm not sure if anyone's reading, but if you are I hope you're enjoying the story. I hope everyone had a pleasant Christmas and/or Hanukkah. 

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything that begins with Sailor and ends with moon! 

            All Darien knew were Serena's lips. Anything beyond him or her didn't exist anymore and he couldn't care less. The feel of her velvety soft lips doing wonders to his made him give off a most inarticulate moan of appreciation. His hands had started out on her back, then his left hand slowly made it's way to her breast. Darien didn't know how much more he could take of this pleasure before he passed out from the exquisite sensations created just from kissing this gorgeous creature in front of him. 

            All of a sudden Darien felt a light tap on his forehead. It didn't deter him though, he continued his explorations of Serena's mouth and body. That is until the light tap became a sound smack. The next thing he saw was Serena staring at him with the most confused look upon her face. Darien blushed a bright red, realizing he had allowed his mind to drift to….other things. Before he said anything he just looked at her, really looked. She was about 5'6, just barely coming up to his shoulders. Her hair was as golden as the sun's rays and thrown into a messy bun, but he could tell her hair went to at least her waist. Wisps of her hair falling into her gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Darien's gaze was glued to Serena's eyes. Sure he had seen plenty of blonde haired, blue eyed women, but her eye's seemed to sparkle. Darien noticed the very subtle flecks of silver in the depths of Serena's eyes. He could get lost in those eyes, in fact….

            "Um, Mr. Shields? Are you alright? You've been quiet an awful long while." Serena stood in front of the dark haired man. She noticed his eyes were distant as if trying to grasp a concept, known only to him. She took this time to appraise him. At first glance, yes he seemed very attractive, but at second glance he seemed like a god. His dark midnight blue eyes seemed turbulent and rough. His eyes matched perfectly with his onyx hair. The man's hair looked better than hers. This made Serena smile, 'not many men care enough about their hair.' His skin was an even tone with his eyes and hair. Then there was his body, oh lord his body. Serena and the girls had spent many  a sleep-overs giggling and fantasizing about what their dream man would look like. The man in front of Serena, seemed better than the fantasy. Darien, yes Darien was his name, seemed like a Greek myth. One of the Greek's heroic men. The ones who would gladly battle a three headed snake to save the love of his life. Personally Serena liked the Greek's men who wore only toga's. Both Darien and Serena were taken from their thoughts when three women came into the auto-shop.

            "Serena? Is there a problem? You were supposed to meet us at the diner half an hour ago." The raven haired woman spoke to Serena, eyeing Darien the entire time. Darien noticed all three women looking him up and down. He smirked, 'typical.' The raven haired woman with the violet eyes, was accompanied by a woman with long chestnut hair, that she had tied up into a pony-tail and another woman with hair so dark it looked blue when the light caught it. Each woman, Darien thought, had a certain air about them. They all seemed very confident, very elegant, very precious. His attention however, was redirected to the blushing blonde next to him.

            "A heh, yea," Serena laughed nervously as though she had been caught robbing a little girl's piggy bank.            "Mr. Shields came by a little after we closed. I told him to come back tomorrow at nine but he didn't seem to listen to me. Then Trevor's came by and things got a little, um uneasy…" Serena trailed off not really wanting to go into details. She noticed the girls all giving her a questioning look, then how their eyes seemed to simultaneously revert back to Darien, who she realized was very close to her "personal space." Serena quickly moved away as though he were a marshmallow about to explode. For this she received a look from Darien which she could only describe as cocky, 'bastard.' 

            Serena tried to make herself look busy. With a rag in hand she started polishing away unseen blotches from the pickup. Then quickly started to clean up. She could feel all their eyes on her as if they could make her turn around with their minds. But she especially felt _his _eyes on her. Oddly enough that didn't make her uncomfortable, what made her uncomfortable was that the thought of him looking at her made her skin heat up. It made her heart beat quicken and her palms began to sweat. 'What the hell is wrong with me?! He's just another suit. Given he's an incredibly gorgeous suit but a suit nonetheless.' Before she could continue to reprimand herself for her traitorous thoughts a gasp from Amy had her turning around to face the woman. 

            "Oh my god! Serena your hand! It's bleeding! Let me see it now." Amy's usually timid voice became the booming epitome of authority. Serena obediently outstretched her hand towards her friend. Amy gingerly took Serena's hand, lightly turning it so she could get a better view at the injury. It was deep that was for sure, she needed stitches before her body's natural healers started to act. 

            "Serena let's go. We gotta get some stitches on that knuckle of yours before it's too late for stitches." Amy could already see Serena preparing to argue, 'the woman is absolutely a child when it comes to the doctor. Well if she hates it so much she should stop over-working herself!' 

            "Serena you're not going to argue with me on this. Do you wanna get another infection? Remember when you almost lost your pinky finger?" To remind the blonde who was obviously contemplating the severity of the injury on her knuckle, Amy picked up Serena' pinky finger to show her the large scar running almost the entire length of the small finger. Serena sighed, acknowledging her obvious defeat. She turned towards Darien and began.

            "Mr. Shields, thank you for everything you did for me. But it looks as though I'm being forced to have a lunatic in a white smock stab me repeatedly with a needle." Raye, Lita, and Amy all rolled their eyes at Serena's exaggeration. Darien just chuckled at the woman's apparent disgust for doctors. Hearing him chuckle sent a pleasant chill down Serena's spine. 

            "Of course. I'm sorry for my previous behavior. Please go to the doctors. Your health is much more important than my car. I'll just uh, rent a room somewhere. Any suggestions?" he inquired.

            "The Cotton Comfort is a very lovely bed and breakfast. Just head North for about three miles. Tell the owners you're a friend of ours. They'll see to it that you get a room for however you intend on staying in town. Any idea on how long that will be?" Serena tried to subtly slide the question in. Darien smiled at her attempt.

            "That's for you to decide." He replied with a seductive smile.

            "Whaa? Um I'm sorry?" Serena was completely thrown off guard by his sudden change in demeanor. 

            "Well you're the one who's going to tell me how long it'll take you to fix my car. So I just figured you'd know how long I'd be in town." Darien again smiled, but this was a smile of knowing that he got to the woman, and in a very good way. Realization finally dawned on Serena as to what the man was trying to do to her. Well he was in for a surprise. Women may throw themselves at him in the city but they weren't in the city and she wasn't just some airhead. Serena cocked one of her perfect eyebrows and stated,

            "Of course. I think my loss of blood has affected my judgment and my ability to recognize an idiot." Serena lowered her eyebrow and continued, "Oh I'm so sorry, I meant my ability to recognize an idiotic question!" Serena laughed lightly. Her comment seemed to remove Darien's smug smile. This made Serena smile brightly. At this all four women ushered Darien outside so they could lock up, they then got into a car and made their way in the direction of what he assumed to be the hospital. Darien just smiled to himself, 'I've always loved a challenge,' and then continued on his way to the Cotton Comfort.

            They got to the hospital in record time. They had taken Raye's car and she insisted on driving. Once Raye noticed how much blood was coming from the cut on Serena's hand she stepped on the gas peddle, hard. The passengers in her car all flew back into their seats screaming. They finally reached the hospital, the three girls jumped out of the car practically kissing the ground. Raye just looked at them as though they were crazy. When asked why she was driving like a bat out of hell she simply replied, 

            "I saw how much blood Serena was losing and realized there was a very good chance that it would get on my leather seats!" Amy and Lita quickly grabbed Serena as she lunged at the raven haired woman. Raye just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. They entered the all too familiar waiting room of the hospital. Raye went up the nurse who was currently running the administration office. She made casual conversation with the woman named Rose. 

            "I've never seen you working here. Are you new?" The nurse was middle age, slight traces of silver in her dark blonde hair, and crow's feet starting to make their presence known.

            "Oh yes, I moved here after my husband left. This was his home town. He was always talking about this place, like it was some Garden of Eden. So I figured 'what the hell!' I mean I didn't have anything keeping me in California. And now I'm babbling my life story to a complete stranger who probably thinks I'm a loon." The woman began to laugh softly. 'Her laugh is so familiar.' Confused by that thought Raye just smiled and continued her conversation with the woman.

            "No not at all. I'm sorry to hear about your husband. My dad ran off when I was only six. Never seen him or heard from him since. Good riddens though! I highly doubt I missed out on anything." Raye replied, feeling the need to share something about herself to the woman who had so willingly divulged something so important about herself.

            "Oh that's awful! Why is it men always run away?"

            "Well it's not only men. Women spook pretty easy too ya know. My friend over there, the blonde, her mother left when she just six months old. Never heard a word from her mother. Luckily though her father has always been there for her. But there are some things a father just can't give to a little girl without a mother ya know?" The woman named Rose, nodded her head in agreement.           

            "You know, when my husband left he took our child with him. She wasn't even a year old yet and he took her from me. I don't even know if she's ok." Tears started to form behind the woman's eyes and she quickly brushed them away before they could make their way down her face for all the world to see. Rose looked at Raye and blushed. Never before had she revealed that to anyone. She hardly even talked about it.

            "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that to you. I guess it's easier to talk to a complete stranger than to someone who knows you. Strangers can't judge you, that's what family's for. That's what my husband always used to say. I never quite understood that until now." When Rose looked back up at Raye she noticed the woman had gone slightly pale, as though she had seen something beyond horrifying. But before she could ask the reason for the drastic change the woman with the raven haired just smiled, nodded, and handed back the papers. Raye said goodbye and a polite 'nice meeting you.' She stumbled back to where Serena and the girls were sitting. Raye sat in a chair, thinking hard, a memory slowly coming back to her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was summer vacation. The girls had just finished their third year of grammar school. 

            "Fourth grade here we come!" Was the secret phrase they had chosen. The secret phrase gave them entry to the secret club house they had created in Serena's tree-house. All four girls had gathered in the tree-house for their annual summer sleep-over. It was a tradition that had started in kindergarten and had followed them throughout the years. Each year they would gather at one of their houses and be children. At the first annual summer sleep-over they locked Lita's cat in the dryer. Then at the second they stuck a pillow to Raye's living room fan, needless to say there were feathers everywhere. Finally at the third, Amy's poor dog never saw it coming. 

            Now it was their fourth annual summer sleep-over. When they were all settled into their sleeping bags, each girl with a bag of candy and a flashlight in hand they started the much dreaded, much anticipated game of Truth or Dare. Unfortunately for Raye she had chosen dare, luckily for everyone they knew what to make her do. 

            "Now remember if you don't do it, you have to eat three, count em three worms!" Lita said shoving the paper cup filled with worms towards Raye. Raye made a face of disgust, took a deep breath and slowly made her way out the tree-house and to Mr. Brown's tool shed. Her dare was to take his favorite wrench. Raye still remembers when her mom had asked if she could borrow a wrench from Mr. Brown. He had grudgingly let her take it but not before making her sign a written confession that she had borrowed it and that she would replace it if anything, god help her, happened to it. 

            Raye quietly crept into the dark, dusty tool shed. Their were no cobwebs as she had expected. In fact Raye didn't even think she saw dust. The shed was neatly organized. All the tools were arranged with other common tools. Some by size others by color or make. Then she saw it. The shiny silver metal of Mr. Brown's favorite wrench hanging on the wall in between two other wrenches. She carefully made her way over to where it was hanging. She reached up her tiny hand, held her breath and grabbed it quickly off the rack. Raye hugged the wrench to her tiny body, her eyes squeezed shut. Raye stayed that way for about three minutes before she finally realized she had gotten away with it.

            Wanting to exit the shed as quickly as possible Raye made a mad dash for the door. Unfortunately she had not seen the rake that was ever so slightly out of place. She tripped, fell, and brought the rake down with her. The handle of the rake went right through the only glass window in the shed. The force of the impact caused the entire rack of wrenches to fall off it's hinges. The sound of the metal wrenches clanging to the ground mixed with the breaking of the glass. All Raye could do was stare with her mouth wide open.

            "Serena! Quick get your dad! Mr. Brown turned on his lights! Hurry before he gets Raye!" Lita's urgent yelling made Serena run all the faster into her home to retrieve her father. Serena, Amy and Lita followed closely behind Mr. Johnson. Their little legs practically running to keep up with the long strides his legs were taking. They reached Mr. Brown's house in time to see him grabbing Raye by the arm and shaking her violently all the while yelling quite loudly at her. Tears were streaming down Raye's face and she tried unsuccessfully to free herself from his grip.

            "Mr. Brown remove your hands from that child now before I remove them for you." Serena had never heard her father use that tone before. She couldn't see his face, it was too dark. But Serena noticed Mr. Brown releasing Raye, then turning on his heel and slamming his house door shut behind him. Serena tried to go to Raye but her father stopped her. 

            "Serena wait here. I'd like to talk to Raye." Serena could only nod as she watched her father's tall form walk towards the place a crying Raye was huddled on the cold ground.

            "Raye get up please." Raye looked up at Mr. Johnson and after whimpering some more got up. She wiped her nose. Trying to stop her tears from falling. 

            "Raye what were you doing in Mr. Brown's shed? You know you're not allowed here." Though his voice was stern it held concern. 

            "Lita dared me to take his wrench. If I didn't they were gonna make me eat three worms! I know it was wrong! I was gonna return it, honest! But then I tripped and then he was yelling at me saying I was a wretched little girl and….and…" Raye started to sob again. Mr. Johnson lowered himself to her height and silently urged her to continue.

            "And he said it was no wonder my daddy left." With that Raye broke down. Serena's father pulled Raye to him, hugging her tightly. When her sobs finally started to subside he put her at arms lengths, looked her in the eyes and began,

            "Raye listen to me. Mr. Brown is just a mean old man. You are NOT, I repeat are NOT a 'wretched little girl.' A handful, yes, a bit destructive," He said with a smile when he noticed Raye started to giggle, "but not wretched. As for your father. He's just missing out on the treasure that you are. It's always easier to believe the bad things about yourself, but just remember, strangers can't judge you, that's what family's for." He said with a wink. With that Serena's father picked up a smiling Raye, took Serena's hand, and led the rest of the girl's back to their tree house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I hope you liked it. If so please leave me a review. I know I'm probably getting a bit repetitive but what else can I do? Well until next time

~Snowflake~


	4. Not possible

OK here's Chapter four. A lot is gonna happen in this chapter so I hope it doesn't seem rushed. If it does I apologize and I'll try to fix that. Also this chapter is gonna be a bit angst so just be prepared. I'd just like to say thanks to the people who took the time to leave me a review and thanks to those who took the time to read my story. I hope it is worth your time. So if you get the urge to leave me a review, go with the urge! : )  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Strangers can't judge you, that's what family's for.' Those words kept echoing throughout Raye's mind. Getting louder and louder as if willing her to speak them aloud. So many thoughts bombarded Raye. The woman named Rose used the same phrase Serena's father had. Raye had never before in her life heard anyone else use that phrase. She didn't even think she's ever heard Serena use it. 'Could that woman be Serena's mother? But how can that be she said her husband ran off. Serena's father would never do that.or would he?' There were too many possibilities, too many questions, it was starting to give the raven haired woman a migraine. Raye brought her hands up to her temples and started to massage her head.  
"You okay Raye? You've been looking all broody for a while now." Lita lightly commented. Lita wasn't used to seeing Raye in such a mood. Of course Raye had her 'moods' but they usually consisted of three types. Happy, angry, and really angry. The last type was usually reserved for Chad. Raye just looked at Lita as though she were seeing the brunette for the first time. Confusion was evident on her face and in her eyes. This got Lita worried. Lita got up and sat next to Raye, making the woman turn to face her.  
"Raye is something the matter? Is everything okay between you and Chad?" Lita asked anxiously. 'If that bastard hurt her I'll castrate him!'  
"Um no, I mean yes everything's okay. I'm just thinking." Raye trailed off, her thoughts once again stealing her attention. She didn't know how to talk about what she was thinking. Should she even talk about it? She could be completely wrong and not only would she hurt Serena, she'd hurt the poor woman named Rose. But what if it was true?! How could she keep that to herself! Serena deserves to know, she could get her mother back. She could finally be complete. Though Serena tried to hide her feelings concerning her mother, Raye knew the truth. The raven haired beauty felt the same way towards her father. Raye could tell all Serena wanted was for her mother to hold her and tell her it was all a big mistake, that she did truly love Serena. And if what Rose was saying is connected to Serena then that could possibly be the case here.  
"Okay Lita what I'm about to tell you is incredibly important. I mean more important than anything we've EVER talked about. I need you to promise me, that you will never tell anyone unless we're BOTH agreed! Can you promise me that?" Raye asked seriously, her eyes never leaving Lita's. Lita shifted uncomfortably in her chair under Raye's intense stare.  
"Of course Raye. You know you can trust me with anything." Lita replied, trying to calm the woman's obvious doubts. Raye opened her mouth preparing to share her vital information when she suddenly turned her head, scanning the room for something or someone. When she didn't find who she was looking for she continued.  
"The nurse over at the administration desk," Raye began turning her head in the direction of where the woman named Rose was seated. Lita just nodded, looking the woman over quickly before returning her full attention towards Raye.  
"I think she's.." Raye exhaled. 'Man this is harder than I thought.' "I think she's-she's Serena's mom." Raye finally spat out. She heard Lita inhale sharply. Then watched as the brunette again turned her attention towards the woman at the desk. This time looking her over more thoroughly. She looked at her dark hair which was slightly graying. She looked at her light blue eyes, that held a familiar sparkle. Then down her face to her pert nose and high cheekbones. When her eyes finally rested on the woman's mouth, she really looked as if contemplating the idea. As soon as the woman smiled Lita exhaled loudly.  
"I think you're right." Was all she could say as they were interrupted by a person's laughter. Both girls turned to look at the source and found a blonde with a butterfly bandage on her knuckle, holding her sides as she laughed. When her laughter finally seemed to end she looked at both girls.  
"Are you guys off your rockers of something? Because there's no way your serious!" Serena's voice was still filled with laughter. But the somber look on both Raye and Lita's face quieted her.  
"You're not serious! There's-there's no way!" Serena began anxiously, her gaze flicking past both girls to look at the woman at the administration desk. A memory flashed through her mind, a woman with dark hair and a warm smile was looking down at her. A voice echoed in her head.  
'My sweet Serena.' The voice was like honey. Serena started to twitch. Her head started shaking from side to side involuntarily.  
"NO!" She yelled as she ran out of the hospital. All that was left to suggest her presence were the still swinging doors marked, 'Emergency.'  
"Come back! Serena!" Was the last thing Serena heard as she raced away from the hospital as though the devil himself were after her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darien looked at his spacious room. It was rather cozy, with the mahogany doors, the oak armoire, and the French doors that led out to the balcony. He noticed the fireplace in the corner of the room, next to the bathroom. 'Too bad it's not cold enough.' Darien walked over to the French doors and opened them wide. Stepping out on to the balcony he took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. Fresh air was rare in the city, it was either circulated air from an air conditioner or fumes from a car's exhaust pipe. There was a strong breeze, he watched the trees swaying in the wind as if he were hypnotized.  
Darien walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning his elbows against the rail. The scenery was gorgeous out here. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad trip after all. 'I guess I won't kill Andrew.yet' he chuckled to himself. Darien watched the sun setting in awe. He hardly ever saw the sun set anymore, he just never had the time. Although he had seen plenty, it was like watching for the first time. When the sun was finally below the horizon he walked back into his room. He had decided to the leave the doors open so the room wouldn't get stuffy. Also he enjoyed hearing the leaves rustling in the wind.  
He laid on the bed, enjoying the softness of the pillows and comforter. He closed his eyes and started to lightly doze. Soon he was asleep and dreaming of a beautiful blonde with oil smudged on her nose.  
  
**The beautiful blonde smiled up at him. A smile that made his heart melt and made his insides twist into knots. They were at his apartment back in the city. They were sitting in front of a roaring fire and for some odd reason were roasting marshmallows. He was confused by that and as if he had asked the question a loud the beautiful woman answered.  
'I've always wanted to roast marshmallows inside. I mean where is the rule that says it can only be outside?' She started to giggle when she saw his confusion slowly dissolve. Her laugh was like soft bells in his ears. He couldn't get enough. He slowly started to kiss her neck and made his way to her jaw line and then to her cheeks. He kissed everywhere but her lips. The beautiful blonde rubbed her hands up and down his arms until they rested at his hands. When he finished his exploration of her face he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful sky blue eyes and what he saw made his heart stop.  
The beautiful woman was looking at him with disgust. He looked down at her hands that were now resting on his wrists. She turned his hands so his wrists were facing up. Darien quickly pulled his hands away and turned his head, ashamed. The beautiful smile that was adorning the woman's face had now turned into a sneer.  
'Oh poor Darien. He had a rough childhood. He was always having to watch his mommy constantly be beat by the man who was supposed to love her.' She spat out at him. Her words were like acid against his skin.  
'Shut up! You don't know!' Darien got up and walked away from the woman on the ground, near the fire.  
'What's to know! You know you're going to end up just like that bastard who took pleasure in hurting his wife, a defenseless woman. You know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!' Her laughter was now hard and cold. Darien's eyes narrowed, he roughly dragged the woman up by her forearm.  
'What is Darien angry? What are you gonna do? Beat me? Oh please someone save me!' She began in mock fear. 'Does that sound familiar? Is that what your mother would constantly scream out every time your father would come home sloshed? Why did you never save her? And you clai-'  
The beautiful blonde never finished as she was backhanded by the man with jet black hair. She was thrown about two feet back, but when she tried to get back up, the man just kicked her in the stomach preventing her from standing. The woman was on all fours, coughing up blood. She had a sardonic smile on her face. This only enraged the man more. He knocked her on her back and straddled her. He let his fists fly, he ignored her screams and cries for help. When his rage had finally subsided he stopped his punches. There was blood all over him. On his hands, his shirt, even on his face.  
Darien looked down at the once beautiful blonde, her eyes open but not really seeing. He started to scream.**  
  
Darien shot upright in bed, beads of sweat were on his forehead. His hair was matted to his face, his breathing labored. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair, trying to rid himself of the last remnants of his nightmare. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, placed his hands on his knees, and pushed himself up. Darien went over to the mini-bar and got himself out a small bottle of vodka. He took off the cap and within sixty seconds, he threw the now empty bottle onto his bed.  
'I need a shower. A shower will clear my mind.' He pulled his shirt up over his head and then started to take off his belt. A line of clothes followed him to the bathroom, stopping at the door. He turned the water to hot and stepped in. Darien lost track of time, his skin was red and raw from the heat of the water. Tears never made it down his face, the constant stream of water washed them away too quickly for them to make their presence known.  
Darien sunk to the floor of the shower, huddled in a corner and cried. He cried for all he had seen in his life. For everything he should have done but never had the courage to do. But mostly he cried because he knew, that there was a very good chance he would become his father. That he could become the thing he hated most in his life.  
"Oh god mom! I'm so sorry! I should have protected you from that monster! But I was too scared, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Darien's cries were covered by the deafening noise of running water. He had finally collected himself. Turned the water off and exited the shower. Darien noticed his skin was prunney and red from staying under the hot water for far too long. He threw on a white silk shirt and denim jeans. Then headed out to the balcony again. He needed some cool, fresh air to calm his nerves.  
Darien looked out at the ocean. The strong winds hadn't died down and were causing large, roaring waves to continually crash against the shoreline. However his gaze was drawn to the beautiful full moon. Stars twinkling brightly against the black night's sky. It was like a picture out of a story book. He continued to stare at the moon, finding an odd type of comfort from it's white aura. His eyes were then drawn to a shooting star. Darien closed his eyes and then made a wish. When he returned his eyes to the ocean, he noticed a woman on the beach. With the moon completely full, there was plenty of light to make out the feminine outline. He also noticed the long blonde hair thrown hap-hazardly into a messy bun. With a smile on his face, he quickly exited his room, and ran towards the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena's eyes were red and puffy from her long hours of crying. She had ran all the way home from the hospital. She could hardly hold in her tears, as soon as she was safely outside of the hospital the flood gates broke. When she had entered her house she saw her father in the kitchen, working on their toaster for the umpteenth time. Serena had stopped, frozen in place, watching the man who had raised her, loved her, and protected her. What did she really know about her mother? Nothing. Her father showed her no pictures, never even told Serena the woman's name. All Serena knew was that the woman abandoned them when she was just a baby. She still remembers the one and only time she had tried to get some information out of her stoic father. Serena was only six years old at the time. The thought alone made her shiver. She had never seen her father look so angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena was in her room, playing with an old carburetor her father had gotten her for her birthday. Her Uncle Jack was in the kitchen making her his famous grilled cheese and tomato soup lunch. He claimed his secret ingredient was pixie dust. For the longest time Serena really did believe him. She and her Uncle ate lunch at the dinner table idly chatting about how work at the shop was doing and what Serena wanted to be when she grew up.  
"I'm gonna be the very first female president/mechanic!!" She giggled when her Uncle got up from the table and bowed to her. Taking her small little hand in his large hand and kissed the top of her hand. She laughed all the harder when he began tickling her. It was around dinner time when her father had come home. She ran into his arms and he picked her up, throwing her into the air. Then ate dinner in a comfortable silence. It was when they were both sitting in front of the TV waiting for an episode of 'I love Lucy' to air that Serena had the urge to ask her father what was really on her mind.  
"Daddy, tell me about mommy. Why did she leave us?" Serena looked up at her father, innocence reflecting in her bright blue eyes. She watched as her father looked down at her, lots of conflicting emotions passing over his face. She watched as he turned the TV off and turned his attention completely on her. Then he did the unexpected, he yelled at her.  
"Serena, now listen to me. I don't want you to ever bring that woman up again! Do you understand me?! She left us, she didn't want a child or a husband! She is not someone you need to know! Now go to your room!" Serena jumped up, tears streaming down her face. She ran all the way to her room, closing the door quietly. She crawled under her bed, with her favorite stuff bunny in her arms, and there she stayed for the remainder of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena shook her head, bringing her mind back to the here and now. Her presence went unnoticed by the man who was so intently working on the toaster. Serena studied him. She never really knew when he was being honest with her. He never really told her anything. Serena still remembered back in High school. She had been in tenth grade when she overheard a group of kids gossiping about her father having an affair with a married woman. When one of the kids in the group noticed her staring at them, he cleared his throat and they all walked away laughing.  
When school had finally let out Serena ran all the way home, She threw open her front door and found her father asleep in his chair. But she quickly woke him up. She asked him if the rumors were true. If he was keeping something this big from her, his daughter. He just said that his personal life was nothing she should concern herself with and then left, saying he had somewhere to be.  
Serena loved her father. He was everything to her. But he wasn't always the sweet and caring man he claims to be. Some days he would be cold and cruel to her. Other days he'd act as though nothing had happened and everything was perfect. He never hit her, no he'd never hurt her physically. But emotionally, now emotionally was a different story. She never understood her father. How he could be the epitome of kindness and then be a raving lunatic. Whenever he was angry with her, he would hurl insults at her. Telling her she was worthless, a burden, or the hardest to live with, a mistake. Of course the very next day he apologized repeatedly saying he just had a hard day at work and that she was everything to him. That she made his life worth living. So she would forgive him every time. No one, not even the girls, knew about her father's dark side. She was too embarrassed to tell anyone, too afraid of what might happen to her father.  
So Serena just left her house, minutes after she had arrived, leaving her father to tinker with the useless toaster. She had wandered around town for hours watching the people on the streets. How easily life seemed to work for everyone but her. But every time she would feel sad or depressed about her life, a wave of guilt would hit her. What right did she have to think she had a hard life? There are so many other children out there with it way worse. Unable to feel sad, but unable to feel happy Serena just cried. What else could she do? She wouldn't allow herself to feel pity towards herself.  
Eventually she had wandered to the beach. The sounds of the wind and the ocean always soothed her mind, calmed her soul. She sat on the beach watching the waves roll up the shore and then retreat back to the safety of the ocean. She noticed the tide was coming in. Soon the waves had reached her toes and she relished the feel of the cold, salty water against her skin. She closed her eyes enjoying the solitude when she felt another person's presence. Her eyes flew open and she tilted her head back to see the person's face. She gasped not having expected to see him of all people here.  
"Seiya." Serena let her sentence trail off as the one person she had loved sat down next to her on the sand.  
"Hey there." With that they sat in silence. Watching the waves moving further up shore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
All Darien could do was watch the two sit on the sand. He didn't know who the dark haired man was. He did, however, know he didn't like how close the man was sitting next to Serena. What exactly had he expected to happen anyways? He would sit next to Serena and she would fall into his embrace? Darien stayed at the edge of the beach for a while watching the two wistfully. He had hoped it would be him sitting with Serena. He wasn't sure why but he had felt a connection to the woman. It was her eyes. They seemed to call to him. His head dropped, then with one last look at the two, turned around and headed back to the cottage. 'I was just kidding myself. No woman would love a person who's done what I've done.' As he was turning he knocked into someone and they both fell to the ground. He fell on top of her, his head had fallen into her hair. 'Smells like honeydew.' When he lifted his head he was speechless. The woman had the most unique eyes he had ever seen. 'Not as unique as a certain blonde's' a distant voice in his mind whispered. Darien helped the woman up. They both dusted themselves off.  
"I'm so sorry Miss.?" Darien started.  
"Miss Matthews. Miss Beryl Matthews." The woman gave him a very sexy smile before hooking her arm with his.  
"And you would be?" She asked in a sugary voice.  
"Darien Shields." He swallowed the lump in his throat and they started to walk towards the cottage.  
"Well Mr. Darien, tonight is your lucky night." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WELL?! Do you like it?!! You gotta tell me!! I hope I gave it enough detail. If not tell me! I promise I'll fix it!! Well till my next post! ~Snowflake~ 


	5. Late Love

Hey everyone! OMG'sh! Thank you! I love you all and your kind words! *They love me! They really love me* Whoa! Sorry my ego got away from me! Any who I wrote another story called The Next Full Moon. But don't worry I'm not gonna neglect either. OK on with the story! Oh one more thing please read the author notes at the bottom!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and since I'm tired of repeatedly saying it this goes for the rest of my chapters. **************************************************  
  
Minutes turned into hours as Serena sat on the beach next to Seiya. 'I have to be dreaming.' The tide had moved up and now they sat in the water completely soaked from their waists down. Neither cared. Unable to stand it anymore Serena turned so she was facing Seiya. He was looking at the waves, making note of their constant rhythm.  
"Seiya..." The words died in Serena's throat when Seiya turned his eyes on her. It felt as though he could see her very soul through her eyes. 'This feels so right.' Yet somewhere in the back of her mind there was the smallest protest. 'No! There is someone else for you! He missed his chance!' Tearing her eyes away Serena dropped her head. The events of the day finally catching up to her, Serena began to sob. Somewhere along the way her mind registered Seiya putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. Other than that all thoughts left her and she cried out her soul.  
Her voice hoarse from crying, Seiya's shirt soaked from her tears, Serena shoved herself out of his warm embrace. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was sure there was snot dripping out of her nose. 'God I must look like The Blob! Quick everyone run!' Shaking her head, she wiped at her nose and eyes. When she finally felt decent she turned again towards Seiya.  
"OK what are you doing here and how did you know where I was?" Seiya just smiled at her, his heart melting, knee buckling smile. Serena just scowled at how one little smile from him left her woozy.  
"I wanted to surprise you. My folks are selling the house and they wanted me here to make sure everything went smoothly. I ran into Lita and Raye. They seemed really upset when I started asking where you were. They just said you needed some time alone and left me scratching my head at their very cryptic message. Then I ran into Amy and she told me what happened." Seiya paused here, trying to read her reaction, her face remained emotionless, but her eyes were screaming for him to move on, so he continued.  
"I figured since you were most definitely crying your eyes out," He paused again to wipe a stray tear off her face that had fallen. "You'd come here. I remember how you'd always sneak into my room late at night crying and we'd come here. You'd just stare at the moon or lay down on the said listening to the waves. It's nice knowing not everything changes." Seiya finished.  
"Raye and Lita think my mother is here in town. The nurse at the administration office at the hospital." Serena said looking at the waves. Seiya just stared at her waiting for her to continue. Understanding how hard this was on her.  
"I'm so tired Seiya." When their eyes met Seiya felt like his heart was going to break. The sadness in her eyes was so overwhelming, he had to push down the urge to pull her to him.  
"It's like everywhere I look, everyone's happy. I mean I don't want people feeling the same way I do whenever I see a little girl holding her mother's hand. I want to know what's wrong with me. I want to know why I wasn't good enough for my own fucking mother to love me! I want to know why all I want to do is curl into a ball and cry my goddamn eyes out! Where's the person who's supposed to love and protect me?! When will that person come?!" Unable to keep talking Serena just started crying again, this time Seiya went with his urge and pulled Serena to him. Stroking her hair and telling her it would be alright. Never before had he known how hurt Serena was by her mother's disappearance. And now the said woman was supposedly back in town and hadn't even tried to contact her. All he could do was hold her as she cried her heart and soul out.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Darien had been talking go this woman named Beryl for about half an hour now. They were sitting in the lobby of the bed and breakfast. He had tried very subtly to get the woman to detach herself from his arm but every attempt failed miserably. So here he was, stuck talking to this red haired woman. Darien quirked his head to side in confusion. Her eyes just moments ago had been able to hold his attention, now when he looked into her eyes he just saw lust and greed.  
He began getting uneasy as he noticed how close she had managed to make them. A little alarm went off in his head telling him to run away as fast as he could. Darien looked down at the woman's leg that was now draped across his and her left arm which was entwined with his. 'How the hell did that happen?!' Thinking only of releasing himself from this woman's grasp, Darien jumped up quickly, knocking Beryl to ground followed by an audible "Oomph!"  
Beryl was now glaring daggers at Darien. Her face turned upwards showing every curve of her face. The dress she was wearing moved further up her leg as a result of her turbulent fall. Darien smiled down at the woman, taking delight in the comical scene she was portraying. Beryl, being the ignorant woman she was, took his smile as something more promising than a good laugh. Confidence once again running through her mind, she lifted herself, straightened her dress and threw her arms around the neck of a man completely unprepared.  
Beryl pulled his face to hers, pressing her lips hard on his. At first his lips and body remained still, as if weighing the pros and cons of this decision, and then he began to respond. He hand made it's way to the base of her neck, his hand turning into a fist as he grabbed her hair, holding her head in place. All Beryl could do was moan as the man ravaged her mouth. Her moan pulled him back to reality. He quickly pulled his head away and removed his head from it's tight hold at the nape of her neck.  
Running his hand through his ebony hair Darien cleared his throat, preparing an explanation for his behavior. He paused when he looked at her. Her lips were swollen and red from their bruising kiss. Her eyes slightly glazed over at the passion it held. Darien was sure if the woman hadn't moaned he would have taken her right their in the lobby. He frowned at that thought. Sure he had bedded many women but he never slept with a woman based purely upon an attraction. Shaking his head of his thoughts he settled his eyes on the woman's face.  
"Uh...look I'm sorry. I think I gave you the wrong idea," He mentally slapped himself at that comment. 'Ya think?! Tonguing a complete stranger probably would give the wrong idea!' Ignoring his own snide thoughts he continued. "This is a really bad idea. We don't even know each other. So um...I think we should just go on our separate ways, ok?" Darien's eyes were almost begging the woman to leave quietly. A scene was the last thing he needed.  
Beryl was completely dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events. When she had "accidentally" bumped into this gorgeous man outside, she had seen the lust in his eyes. So being horny, like she constantly was she figured he'd be a good way to release her pent up....frustrations. Then when he had told her his name an idea began formulating in her head. Everyone knew of Darien Shields. He was top lawyer and one of the richest, most eligible bachelors in all of America. Beryl was sure, given the right amount of time, he would be head over heels in love with her and soon they would be reading their own wedding announcement in the newspaper. Of course after they were married she would claim she didn't love him and then leave him, taking with her all of his money. And now the idiot in front of her was ruining her plan! Well she'd be damned if she let him go without a fight! So putting on her most innocent smile she spoke.  
"My goodness you are right! I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed." Beryl delighted in seeing the man's expression turn to sympathy.  
"Please don't be embarrassed." Darien picked the woman's hand up, in a comforting manner.  
"I honestly don't know what came over me. It was like I just had to be near you. I know this is going to sound ridiculous but," Beryl paused, knowing fully he was waiting for her to continue. "I felt drawn to you." She finished, surprised she was able to make herself blush and then lowered her head in an act of awkwardness. Releasing her hand, Darien brought his hand to her cheek, gently caressing her soft skin. This effectively caused Beryl to raise her eyes, a questioning look in them.  
"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Darien asked, amused when he saw her face light up with joy.  
"I would love too!" Beryl wore a bright smile on her face. Her plan worked and soon the rest would fall into place. Oh how she loved men and how easily they were manipulated by a pretty face. ******************************************************  
  
It was around eight in the morning as Serena made her way towards the shop. So much had happened last night on the beach with Seiya. So much was said. Serena still could not believe all the things they talked about. Soon her thoughts drifted back to last night and what Seiya had told her.  
  
***Serena still sat in Seiya's arms and he began a conversation after hours of silence.  
"You know Serena there are other reasons I came back." He spoke slowly.  
"What...other...reasons...?" Serena took a deep breath after every word, it was like her lungs refused to take in air. She had been waiting her entire life to hear him say.  
"The most important reason is because...because I love you."***  
  
Serena had waited her entire life to hear him tell her that he loved her. How many nights she had spent dreaming about the very event. In her dream she would always be dressed in a beautiful white gown and he in a black tuxedo. Later she came to realize it was her wedding day that he was expressing his true feelings for her. The odd thing about her dream though, was that Seiya's face was always blurred, so she could never really see his face. She just knew he had black hair. And since Seiya was the only man she loved and he had black hair, she just connected the dots.  
Although her childhood dream was actually coming true Serena wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Seiya now. If he had told her four years ago he was in love with her she would have jumped into his arms never letting their lips separate. But now...They were both different people. She was a different person. Her thoughts were roughly interrupted by a jarring impact with a very solid wall. When Serena looked up she realized it wasn't a solid wall, but a very solid man. Looking closer Serena recognized him. Darien. A bit confused as to how he had found her Serena looked around her surroundings. She all but slapped herself upside the head for not realizing she was at the shop. And if not for her encounter with Darien she most definitely would have kept walking.  
"Hi." Darien began, butterflies starting to flutter in the pit of his stomach.  
"Hi." Serena just wasn't in the mood for him. He annoyed her to her wits end yesterday but there was something about him. Something that kept her from sending him away and it wasn't just because he was a customer, though she tried unsuccessfully to convince herself of that.  
"Um...I had my car towed here. They put it in the alley next to your shop. I hope that's ok." The look in his eyes made Serena soften a bit. His eyes were almost saying 'Please like me!' She smiled and nodded her head and started out for the alley. Darien was one step behind her, his eyes never leaving her blonde head. When they came to his car he watched as Serena popped the top up and ducked under the hood to get a better look.  
"So Doc? What's the diagnosis?" Darien quirked a smile when Serena just laughed softly.  
"Well it looks like you're gonna need a new fan belt. Definitely new oil. I'd feel better if I replaced that muffler and I need to tweak with the transmission a bit but it's not TOO bad." Serena smiled at him. Darien might as well have had a bright, pink neon sign above his head blinking, 'CONFUSED.'  
"So I guess what I was asking was, how much is this going to cost me?" Serena gave him her biggest smile. The smile reserved for telling people the large sum they were going to owe her.  
"Well let's see a new muffler's gonna be about $450. To replace the oil that'll be about $35. Fan belt will be about $325 but I'm gonna have to order it so that'll be another $200. And for me to mess around with your transmission will be about $130." Serena still wearing her biggest smile waited for his reaction. She actually liked seeing the person's reaction, it was quite a good show. But all Darien did was reach into his inseam pocket in his coat, took out his check book and started scribbling away. When he was finished he ripped the paper out of the book and held it out for Serena to take. A bit disappointed, Serena just took the check and walked back to the shop, towards her office to deposit the check in the safe. Darien was right behind her.  
Once she had deposited the check she turned to find Darien holding a can of oil. Somewhere along the way he had taken off his jacket. He was just looking at her, smiling like a fool. Serena stuck her hand on her hip, looking him over. Trying to figure out what he was up to. She didn't have to wonder long because Darien began speaking.  
"Think you could show me how to change the oil? I could save myself $35." Serena smiled. He was funny, she'd give him that much.  
"Are you sure? It will require you to get dirty." A smug look came across Serena's face. She knew everything about cars and he knew diddly squat. Today was going to be fun.  
"I think I can handle a little dirt." Serena made her way towards him. Stopping mere inches from him, she took the can of oil from him and made her way towards a car she was working on. She lifted the hood and began her lesson. She showed him where the oil went and what the process entailed. When she was done Darien repeated what he had just learned in his own words.  
"So I lift up the hood. I pull out the wirery stick thingy. I clean off the oil on it. And then I pour the oil down the little hole I got the stick thingy from?" He looked at her, with pure boyish amusement in his eyes. A small ache formed in Serena's heart. There was something about this man....  
"Am I right?" He interrupted her thoughts. She nodded her head. "Here try it." She handed him the oil can, having complete confidence in him. He poured the oil, doing all the preparations. He was pretty neat but had gotten some oil on his hands. Serena laughed as she watched him trying to get a majority of the now dripping black oil off his hands. Her laughter stopped almost immediately when he turned towards her. An evil glint in his eyes and his hands outstretched. Serena began backing up.  
"Darien I don't know what you're thinking but you better stop thinkin it!" Serena warned, praying her voice didn't betray her.  
"Whatever are you talking about Serena? I was just going to point out you had an eyelash right..." Before Serena could so much as protest he had swept his oily hand across the right side of her face. A pure black line ran straight across. "There." He finished, smiling at the look of outrage on her face. Serena quickly began looking around for something, anything to get back at him for. Finding yet another can of oil laying around, 'I really have to clean this place up.' She picked it up and began stalking towards a now retreating Darien.  
"My, my, my Darien. Not so brave are we now?" She taunted. She lunged at him, not allowing him to say a word. She had the can of oil pointed towards him, intending fully to dump the entire can on him. Darien grabbed her arms, stopping her from turning it upside down on him. To his surprise she was rather strong. Soon they were pressed against one another, each trying desperately to drag the can of oil to them. After minutes of struggling the can turned upside, dumping it's contents on them both and all over the ground where they stood. Serena tried pushing Darien away but he slipped, falling backwards and bringing her right along with him.  
Serena sucked in a breath harshly, when she realized their position. She was laying on top of him, her left leg between his legs, both of them slippery and coated with oil. She had ducked her head down, resting in the crook of his neck when his quick intake of breath caught her attention. She looked up and their eyes locked. Midnight blue clashing with ocean blue. Emotions running ramped through them both. Serena was lost in the depth his eyes held. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper into the soul of this man and she didn't care. All she wanted was to never have him let her go.  
She slowly acknowledged the decreasing distance between their lips. She felt him gently pulling her up, closer to his face. She was right above him, her eyes looking straight into his. Serena watched as his eyes slowly moved to her lips, devouring them. Then quickly his eyes jumped back to hers. Their lips were inching closer and closer until finally they met. Serena couldn't believe how intense it was. If she had been standing she was sure she would have past out from the passion of it. Soon he had slipped his tongue into her mouth, doing things she had never even dreamed about. All she had the strength to do was moan into their kiss. A cough broke them out of their haze. 'I know that cough.'  
Knowing fully who was standing there, staring at them. Serena locked eyes with Seiya. Her heart broke when she saw the devastated look on his face. Seiya quickly turned away, a clear act of disgust. Serena felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She quickly scurried off of Darien, embarrassed at how she let herself get carried away. She stood as best she could, she was after all covered in oil. Seiya turned and started to walk away.  
"Seiya! Wait! Please...let me explain!" Serena began desperately.  
"No it's ok. I knew I had missed my chance. I just didn't know you were THIS type of person." Serena pulled back as if he had struck her. She didn't know when Darien had gotten up but he was quickly standing in front of her. His eyes flashing with uncontrolled anger.  
"Who the hell are you to talk to her that way! You better fucking apologize and now or else." Darien's voice tight. Seiya just looked past him to Serena. Tears now freely running down her face. Guilt suddenly attacked him. He had caused her to cry. Never before in the entire span of their friendship had her tears been because of him.  
"God I'm sorry Sere." He tried to go to her but the dark haired man was blocking his way. All Seiya could do was glare at the man standing in his way. His eyes went back to Serena. At hearing his voice she turned her back. She couldn't stand to look at him. Out of everyone in her life, she never had had a doubt in her mind Seiya would always be by her side. Now...she just didn't know.  
"It's ok. You can go now." Her voice wavering with the need to release the building up tears.  
"Sere--" Seiya tried to speak to her but she cut him off.  
"Please just, just go Seiya." She turned towards him, facing him. Her eyes showing her soul as always. Defeated Seiya just nodded and slowly left. As soon as he had left Serena felt her shoulders slump. She just couldn't take this for much longer. She felt like she was going to fall and she did. Expecting to feel the cold concrete she was surprised when she felt warm arms gently picking her up and holding her against him. She looked up to his eyes, silently thanking him. She had only known him for two days but she felt as though he was her other half.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
OK I hope it was worth the wait. OK on with the author's notes. For babby-c: Sorry that I confused you. Darien is staying at a Bed and Breakfast. I just typed cottage cuz I think of them as the same. For Shhh.its.a.secret: You're right. I didn't give as much detail as I would have liked in ch. 4. When I'm all done I'm going to revise. Not before, I'm too afraid I'll get distracted and not finish this story for a LONG time. For Fiy-chan: You know I never realized this was a bit dark. Heh. Thanks for pointing that out, but I'm not sure if it'll change soon. But have no fear it's going to be a happy ending for all! Now for the rest of my reviewers I would love an Editor. I haven't checked my mail yet so if you've e-mailed me a reply to my request, sorry. I would love two editors! You can just e-mail me at SuperLuperBabe@aol.com. Please type editor in the subject so I know not to delete you. Ok well that is all. Well till next time  
  
~Snowflake~ 


	6. Who to Choose?

Hi! See! I haven't forgotten about this story! And the biggest reason for that is my editor Meg! She was my inspiration! So send thanx her way cuz if not for her I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter out so soon. I also want to thank her for editing this chapter. Read on and maybe if you feel like it after review! :)  
  
******************************************************************* ~*Recap*~ She looked up to his eyes, silently thanking him. She had only known him for two days but she felt as though he was her other half.*~ *******************************************************************  
  
Serena stood tensely in front of the mirror in the bathroom at the auto-shop. Although he wasn't in the room, she could feel his eyes practically boring holes into the door. She could have sworn she heard Darien saying 'Come out already!' Sighing resignedly, Serena exited the bathroom, clothed in somewhat clean apparel. After their little....incident with the oil and Seiya, Darien suggested she change into more comfortable attire. She obliged, too tired to argue. As she made her way toward the bathroom, Serena couldn't help the sudden pang of guiltiness that flooded in.  
  
Here was a man who basically protected her, a complete stranger, from her best friend's verbal attack. She should be grateful, better yet, she should be thanking him. Not grudgingly moping to the bathroom! Taking a deep breath and counting to ten Serena turned around to face her savior or was he her damnation? All thoughts left her when she made direct eye contact with him.  
  
His hands were in his pockets as he casually leaned against the far wall, his hair falling in his eyes in an impossibly sexy way. The oil was starting to dry and cake onto his skin, but it didn't deflect the natural beauty of his body. There were oil blotches on his face, but the spots gave him a boyish look. All Serena wanted to do was devour his entire being, starting with his most delectable body.  
  
"Um, I'm pretty sure we have some extra clothes lying around. They'd probably fit you alright. We only wear them when we need loose clothes that we don't mind getting dirty." She smiled at him, a genuine smile that made warmth spread throughout his body.  
  
"Are they clean?" Darien quirked a teasing smile at her. He chuckled lightly when she blew a raspberry at him.  
  
"Well duh! Our shop might be messy, but who wants to work in dirty clothes?" Her face of obvious disgust convinced him of the cleanliness of the clothes she was offering. Darien cocked one dark, elegant eyebrow, shook his head and smiled at the childish innocence she could easily portray.  
  
"I'm just gonna take a quick shower and you can just...."  
  
He quickly snatched the clothes from her and made a mad dash for the bathroom door. Before Serena could even retract her hand, he had already closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Why that sneaky son of a......" The rest of her words were drowned out by the sound of a shower being turned on and soon to follow was the worst singing she had ever heard.  
  
Serena yelled through the bathroom door, "Am I gonna have to come in there and save you? Cause it sounds like you're in an excruciating amount of pain."  
  
"Don't be jealous just because you can't sing anywhere near good as I can!" was all he said before he continued to torture Serena. She just laughed and walked far enough away to where all she heard was a low hum.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the bathroom door opened and a squeaky clean Darien walked out, whistling a catchy tune. His damp hair was in complete disarray and yet had never looked sexier. The shower certainly had done wonders. The many grease and oil splotches that covered him before were now washed away to reveal taunt, tanned skin attached to very well defined muscles. Serena bit her lip, 'God I want him so much! I just want to run my tongue all over his...'  
  
Imaginary alarms were going off in every direction. A voice, similar to that of the robot in the movie Lost in Space, was yelling 'Danger! Danger Serena Johnson!' Shaking her head of all annoying thoughts and voices, Serena walked calmly toward the bathroom. She unintentionally slammed the door. Leaning against the doorframe she slid down the length of the door. She brought her knees up and put her elbows on her knees, resting her head in her hands. Exhaling loudly, she shoved herself up and began turning the knobs for the shower. Finally free of the dirt and grime that had gathered on her, thanks to Darien, Serena wrapped a towel around her svelte body. She quickly dried off and dressed, not wanting to leave Darien alone for too long.  
  
She opened the door and found him reading all the newspaper articles about the girls and one about herself. He was facing the articles with his back to her. It didn't seem he knew she was even in the room, so Serena stood there quietly admiring the male specimen before her. He undoubtedly was one of the most extraordinary ones. She tilted her head to the side, a slight smile adorning her delicate features.  
  
"Did you really free all the animals at the pound?" Darien inquired, his back still toward her.  
  
Serena smiled at the memory. So many animals running for the only exit and she just happened to be dumb enough to be standing in front of it. Needless to say, it was not a very pleasant experience. But she'd do it all again just to see the faces of the employees at the pound. It certainly was.....memorable. 'Hence the word memory...' Her mind taunted her.  
  
"Yea. Me and the girls found out that all the animals that had been at the pound for more than three months," She paused, walking over to where Darien stood, eyes staring intently at a picture of a sixteen year old Serena, "they performed 'experiments' on. We felt action before common sense was needed immediately." She quirked a smile at how much trouble she had been in.  
  
"So how come there's nothing about them in this article?" His question made her snort.  
  
"Because you see, it was supposed to be Lita, Raye, Ami, AND myself. As soon as I was in, they were gone. Leaving me with the wrap." A wry smile appeared on her face, yet it was combined with amusement. Shock and a little bit of anger passed over his face, but it was soon replaced by his cool, casual demeanor.  
  
"And you're still friends with them?" It seemed he was really upset about something.  
  
"Of course. They were the first at the jail to bail me out. I mean I didn't just let them off the hook that easily, but we've been through much worse." Her answer seemed so matter-of-fact, like it was such a reasonable thing.  
  
"So....." He felt the need to talk to her. Darien knew she was hurting, he wanted to help.  
  
"Look, if this is the part where I'm supposed to open up and share my feelings, all the while crying on your supportive shoulder, well then sorry to disappoint you. I don't usually cry so easily like I had earlier," she paused, a bit uncomfortable at the thought of Darien seeing her so vulnerable. "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep and with all the added stress....I just kinda broke down." She finished the conversation by turning around, not wanting to see the obvious skepticism in his eyes. For some unknown and incredibly aggravating reason, she felt bad about lying to him.  
  
"Oh. Well. Thanks for the spare clothes. I'll get these back to you tomorrow." Darien turned on his heel and headed for the door. Guilt and fear clawed at Serena; guilt for treating such a wonderful creature in such a disgusting manner and fear that this man might walk right out of her life forever. Desperation urged her to reach out a hand and stop him before he got too far.  
  
"Wait!" Her hand lightly grasped the material of his shirt, her plea sounding a little more anxious than she had wished. He stopped and turned to her, not quite sure what exactly was keeping him from leaving. The look of fear in her eyes triggered his next moves. He quickly tied his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to his body. He stroked her hair soothingly, but still kept her body plastered to his own.  
  
"You don't have to talk. We hardly know each other. I know that. But I just feel....I feel....." Darien stopped not wanting to scare her.  
  
"Yea.....?" She silently urged him to continue.  
  
"I feel a connection with you. I don't want you to have to feel your pain alone. I don't want to feel my pain alone." He finished quietly, still stroking her hair. Serena sighed contently.  
  
"My mom left just a few months after I was born. My dad had some trouble accepting that and didn't treat me how he was supposed to. My friends, they think...." She stopped, her lip already beginning to quiver from the effort of containing her tears. "They think my mom's back in town and that it wasn't her who left." Silent tears began to make their way down her face. She looked up at Darien, a look of complete understanding written on his face. She laughed lightly and rested her head on his chest again, still in his warm embrace.  
  
"Your turn." She lightly teased.  
  
"My dad was really abusive to my mom. I came home one day to find her lying in a pool of her own blood. She died and my dad was shot by a cop in front of me, all in the same night. I tried to kill myself and was in a coma, of sorts, for three months." Serena gasped. Her head turning sharply upwards, searching his eyes, only to find that he had closed them. Serena could see small tears in the corners of his eyes. 'Never again will he cry,' a small promise was made in her heart.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serena. It seemed that all of Darien's thoughts now revolved around her. It had felt so amazing to finally talk to someone and the fact that it was with woman he was definitely developing feelings for made it all the better. They had talked all day; the sun had already set, the moon full in the night sky. A smile on his face, his steps more free, his body more relaxed. 'Maybe I should thank Andrew instead of killing him. Well, maybe thank him and then save the bodily harm for later.' Aside from the moon's illumination, there were only street lamps to guide the way.  
  
Not many people were out. Most were just couples enjoying each others presence. He had always hated the happy-go-lucky couples; always smiling and kissing. It was sickening or at least HAD been sickening. Pictures of he and Serena holding one another, her lips brushing against his skin, made him shiver in delight. While so engrossed in his thoughts, he had not noticed the woman that was practically chasing after him. He stopped only when there was a light, yet incessant tug on his coat. Still happily indulging in his thoughts about Serena, his smile stayed on his face. That smile quickly faded when he saw who exactly was tugging on his coat.  
  
"Beryl....." Pity entered his eyes. He had forgotten about their date.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?! You were supposed to pick me up two goddamn hours ago!" So caught up in her anger, her act of innocence was gone. Darien narrowed his eyes, he didn't like being yelled at. Beryl stopped her ranting at the look in his eyes. 'Shit!' Her mind was screaming for her to fix the problem she had just created. It was only a few hours ago she had him eating out of the palm of her hand. Now he was looking less than...subservient. Batting her eyelashes and plastering on a sugary sweet smile she attempted to climb out of the hole she had dug herself into.  
  
"I'm sorry for loosing my temper. I was just so worried. I thought something had happened to you." Just for effect Beryl made tears spring to her eyes. A little more than doubtful, Darien just sighed.  
  
"I see. Well there was no need for you to worry. I was at your town's auto-shop. Sorry, but it seems I spent our 'date' with Serena Johnson. Do you know her?" Darien asked curiously. He watched, a bit confused, as Beryl ground her teeth and had what appeared to be a look of annoyance crossing her face.  
  
She slowly bit out, "Why of course I know Serena. She's the biggest bitch in the entire town. She's been nothing but a nuisance to me since the first day of kindergarten. Didn't like her then and I sure as hell don't like her any better now." Beryl finished practically spitting venom. Once again putting on a mask of innocence, Beryl tried to bring Darien back into her grasp.  
  
"Now why would you want to spend time with her when you could be with me?" She purred trying to be seductive. Darien had never been more disgusted in his life. Never had he seen a woman so obviously throw herself at him, most had at least some class. Anger slowly started to boil inside of him, he didn't like hearing anyone speak ill of Serena. As far as he was concerned she was perfect.  
  
"Yes, well I don't think that would be a good idea. Seeing your obvious disdain for Serena, I don't think it would be wise for us to associate any longer. I plan on pursuing her. She's quite a woman." The last part of his statement came out a bit dreamily. His eyes wandered as if seeing something in the distance. Without even waiting for her response, Darien set off again in a dream-like state, his thoughts staying on one person in particular. Had he not been so absorbed in his thoughts of Serena, he might have heard the subtle threat that escaped Beryl's lips.  
  
"Quite a woman? Just wait and see what type of woman she can be."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serena seemed frozen in place as she stood outside the entrance to the hospital ER. The word emergency stuck out brightly in red. She laughed at the irony of the word. She had been standing outside the entry way for a good half hour now. Each time she'd take a step forward, she'd take two steps back. Finally gathering some unknown courage, she stepped quickly through the swinging doors to the hospital waiting room.  
  
There she was.  
  
Rose.  
  
The woman was sitting behind the administrative desk, writing something and completely oblivious to Serena, her daughter. A part of her had hoped the woman would sense her and lift her head up, knowing full well who she was staring at. Unfortunately that did not happen. Serena slowly made her way toward the desk. Each step was twice as hard as the one before. 'Breathe, just breathe. You don't want to pass out do you? Then you'd really make a scene!'  
  
She closed her eyes, exhaling loudly when she finally reached the desk. Her sigh caught the attention of the woman. When Serena opened her eyes she made direct eye contact with her.....mother. Tears were fighting to escape, but Serena held on just a little longer, needing to just hear the woman's voice.  
  
"Can I help you?" The woman asked hesitantly. A small, rectangular name tag painted gold read 'ROSE.' Serena smiled nervously, still unsure of exactly what she was hoping to accomplish. She slowly bobbed her head up and down and cleared her throat.  
  
"My....my name--" Serena stopped, almost unable to continue. Almost. "My name is Serena." 'There! I said it! Let her connect the dots!' Serena watched as the woman named Rose eyed her curiously. No emotion passed over her face and there was no light of acknowledgement flashing in her eyes. She didn't jump up from her seat screaming, 'My baby girl!' Something wasn't right. Then it hit her.  
  
'She doesn't know who I am..'  
  
Tears were beginning to swell up in her eyes. They felt like acid seething through her.  
  
"What a lovely name. I always loved that name. My name's Rose. Is there something I can help you with dear?" There was genuine concern in the woman's eyes. Serena realized she must look horrendous with her eyes red and puffy, tears gathering in her eyes. 'I'm surprised she hasn't ordered me a straight jacket.' Serena felt compelled to know more.  
  
"Rose what?" Her voice came out soft, barely audible.  
  
"Rose Johnson." She replied a bit unnerved by the unwavering stare the woman with sunshine hair was giving her. Serena laughed quietly. 'She really has no idea.'  
  
"Serena Johnson. Pleasure to meet you Rose Johnson." Serena extended her right hand toward the woman behind the desk. Rose took the proffered hand, gingerly shaking it.  
  
"How odd. We have the same last name," the woman stated, surprise evident in her voice. Serena smiled sadly, 'Maybe she's not my mother..'  
  
"Yeah. What are the odds?" Turning around she made her way out of the same doors she had had so much difficulty entering, now finding herself having even more trouble leaving. Taking one last look at Rose, she sighed. 'Will I ever find her?'  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serena sat uncertainly on the couch in her living room. It had been five days since her encounter with Darien and Seiya and four days since she had first laid eyes upon Rose. She put Rose to the farthest corners of her mind. Serena just wasn't quite ready for her yet. She didn't want to open that can of worms until she finally finished another drama. There were other, more important matters at the moment.  
  
Seiya had tried many times to talk to her, he claimed even to just look at her. She refused him each time, unwilling to listen to his empty apologies. She would send back every flower, every gift that was received with his name attached. She needed time to think, she needed to be able to make a decision that would not only ensure her happiness, but would also be the best thing for everyone.  
  
She looked out the window. It had started raining a few hours ago. It had started out slow and lazy, but soon it changed to a hard berating of watery pellets. Flashes of lightning illuminated the sky, as crashes of thunder made her vases rattle. Serena loved storms for some reason. The crashing sounds of thunder and the gorgeous white light produced by the lightning soothed her. She sighed as she rolled over on her couch. Now she was lying on her back, in a less than comfortable position.  
  
"Uhhhh!" She released a growl of frustration as she slid to the floor, with her back against the couch, supporting the rest of her weight. Serena stretched her legs out, with some difficulty, around a circular coffee table in the middle of her living room that was proving to be an obstacle in her search for maximum comfort. She sat with her legs going under the coffee table and her back against the couch. She let her thoughts wander as she began a most impossible task: deciding who she wanted more. *******************************************************************  
  
Ok well I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I PROMISE it will never take me another month to update! Until next time!  
  
~Snowflake~ 


	7. Spilt Oil

WOO!! Chapter 7! I'm gonna say the same thing I did for The Next Full Moon, which I hope you noticed is also being updated! I was sick! I had the flu for close to 2 weeks so I wasn't really in the mood to write! But I'm better! My special thanks to Meg and Erin. I really hope you like it! But I am giving a warning! This is where that R rating comes in. There is one sex scene in here so be warned! Other than that feel free to read! Also please please please review! It lets me know you like!  
  
******************************************************************* ~*Recap*~ She let her thoughts wander, as she began a most impossible task; deciding who she wanted more*~ *******************************************************************  
  
It had been about a week since the last time Beryl had seen Darien. She sat in a quaint coffee shop, drinking a most delicious cappuccino. The taste, however, turned sour when her thoughts regressed again to her situation. She'd finally met a man. And when she said a man, she meant a man. Darien Shields was everything she had been looking for. He was sexy and had a perfect body, but most importantly he was rich. He was stinking rich and that's just how Beryl liked them.  
  
But as if God itself (AN: I don't really feel comfortable classifying God with a gender so I hope I don't offend anyone by saying itself. If I do, my apologies.) had it against her, Serena Johnson had to come into the picture. A sneer marred Beryl's face as she thought of Johnson. Miss Perfect! The girl every guy wants. It's not enough that practically EVERY respectable guy drooled over her. Oh, but she didn't want any of them, she only wanted the ONE freaking guy who didn't want her, Seiya! But now, now she has to pull Darien into her web. Well if she thinks that she and Darien were going to be together she had another thing coming. 'He's going to be mine! At any cost he will be mine!' Determination clouded in her eyes; her mind began hatching ideas to discreetly remove Serena from the picture.  
  
As if it were a sign from below, her bait just walked through the door. Beryl smiled deviously as she secured her scheme in her head. 'Now I just have to make it happen....' Quickly shaking her head, Beryl put on her most seductive smile and made her way to the cash register, where her target awaited. She smiled an innocent smile and leaned on her side against the counter table. Her breast pushed out subtlely to attract the wanted attention. Her smile widened when hungry (and sad.....?) eyes turned toward her. Beryl licked her lips, 'I win.'  
  
"Need some company? Looks like you need some......" Beryl purred, her voice low and husky. She smiled when he slowly shook his head. She patiently waited for him to pay for whatever he had ordered. When he received his change, Beryl hooked her arm with his, sighing inwardly when she caught whiff of him. 'He's sloshed.' The two walked out of the café together, heading in the direction of his apartment.  
  
Raye just stared in shock. She knew he was hurt by how Serena was acting, but to do this? To go off and probably have SEX with the one person Serena hates! Pulling out her cell phone she quickly began dialing Serena's number, when she stopped after four digits. Should she really tell Serena what she had just seen? Quickly erasing the current digits on her cell phone, she began dialing Mina's number. 'Mina will know what to do. Mina ALWAYS knows what to do.'  
  
"Hello?" Mina sounded a bit groggy.  
  
"Mina are you fully awake for this? Because THIS is BIG!" Rei's voice spoke loudly trying to make her point clear. Mina perked right up at hearing it was gossip.  
  
"FULLY awake! Now spill!" Mina's voice now annoyingly anxious.  
  
"I just saw Beryl walk out of the café, arm in arm with Seiya."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serena sat, unmoving in her bedroom. She was seated in the same position on her bed that she had been in forty-five minutes ago. Every few minutes she would pick up the phone and then hang up almost instantly. Muttering to herself the pros and cons of her whatever choice she would eventually have to make. Her index finger traced the numbers in the order that would call a certain person. Hanging up the phone yet again Serena took a deep breath and pushed herself up from her bed.  
  
Shaking her head, she left her bedroom and headed straight for her freezer, right to the Ultimate Caramel Cup ice cream. She carefully took the carton of ice cream out of the freezer, afraid it might break or worse, disappear if she did not take special precautions. Gently placing it on her kitchen counter, Serena quickly went in search of a spoon. Finding one in seconds the carton lid was off in record time. Slowly dipping her spoon into the scrumptious concoction, she stuck the ice cream covered spoon in her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the ever so tasty mixture of caramel and chocolate.  
  
When she finally allowed herself to swallow the ice cream, she sighed and threw her spoon into the sink. 'Ugh! Not even Ultimate caramel cup ice cream can distract me! Man I should call the people at Guinness! I'd be in their book for sure!' Sighing in defeat, Serena trudged her way back to her bedroom to once again sit on her bed in front of the phone. Letting out a groan of frustration Serena picked up the phone, dialed the required number and stared at her phone in horror. It was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" A silky voice spoke, sending chills down her back. Serena closed her eyes, counted to five, and inhaled.  
  
"Hey. It's Serena. I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat? I mean if you're not busy or if you've already eaten I completely understand and now I'm babbling so I'll just quiet down." Serena slapped her forehead when she heard a deep chuckle on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I'm starving." Was all that was said on his part.  
  
"Me too." Serena smiled and hung up. She hurriedly jumped off her bed and raced toward her bathroom to take a shower.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Just fifteen minutes after the call had been made Serena heard the repeated buzz of her doorbell. Cursing quite loudly, Serena rushed to her front door clothed in only a towel. Preparing to yell at whoever was being so rude, her words died in her mouth when she saw it was Darien. She had to giggle at his expression. 'I guess he wasn't expecting to see me in a towel.'  
  
"Uh Dar? Pick your tongue up and come in already! I'll just be ten minutes!" Serena rushed back into her bedroom, shutting the door quietly. Darien shook his head of all the naughty pictures that had invaded his mind at the sight of her and walked into her apartment, slowly looking around taking in his surroundings. Darien shut the door quickly and walked into her kitchen. He noticed a carton of ice cream melting on the kitchen counter and smiled. 'What a pig!'  
  
True to her word Serena came out ten minutes later, glowing as usual. Darien quickly took in her appearance. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped t-shirt and white Capri pants. She looked gorgeous, 'she could be dressed in drag and she'd still look gorgeous.' Darien had a goofy grin on his face that made Serena laugh yet again. 'What a goof!' Serena laughed. She too took in his appearance. He was wearing a white t- shirt with black slacks. His hair as usual was a mess, yet looked wonderful at the same time. 'I wish my hair could look that good without a brush!'  
  
"So where do you want to eat?" Darien inquired as she locked her front door. Turning to face him Serena smiled. He was so perfect. How did he ever end up in her life?  
  
"There's a buffet......" Serena trailed off as she watched a queasy look cross over Darien's face, "or we could go to a little Italian restaurant, it's called Luna's. They make the yummiest canoli!" Darien nodded his approval and he casually caught her hand, twining their fingers together. Serena's gaze immediately fell to the combined hands and smiled, a feeling of warmth and security spreading throughout her entire being.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
After Beryl and Seiya had left the café together they had reached his home in less than five minutes. Beryl had hardly stepped foot through the door when Seiya grabbed her by her arms and pushed her against the wall, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Beryl was more than willing to comply. She'd have to be blind not to realize how gorgeous the man was.  
  
The two had been practically ripping one another's clothing off as they made their way toward what Beryl could only assume to be his bedroom. When they finally made it, Seiya pushed her back onto his bed. She looked up at him through her lashes. She had been stripped to just her panties and she lay heaving on his bed. Beryl watched as his eyes remained on her breasts, his eyes rising and falling with her chest.  
  
He crawled to her, kissing his way up her body. Finally atop her he began kissing her passionately. Their tongues melding together, Beryl's breast pressing into Seiya's chest. She moaned his name, loving how his hot skin felt against her own. She began to whimper when he stopped abruptly.  
  
"You protected?" His voice was hoarse from having to force himself to stop. Beryl just nodded, her eyes closed waiting for him to enter her. She cried out when he did. Beryl bit into her lip as her senses were overloaded with pleasure. She began to moan when he started to thrust in and out of her. She was reaching her peak, when she finally climaxed she screamed out his name.  
  
"Seiya! Oh God yes!" Beryl's whole body shuddered. Seiya kept pumping in and out of her. When her muscles clamped down on him he too climaxed.  
  
"Serena...." He whispered harshly. Luckily, Beryl hadn't heard his slip of the tongue, and if she had she was too content to care.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"I don't believe it! Either show me proof or hit the road jack!" Serena laughed.  
  
"I'm telling the truth! It was the summer of my sophomore year in high school! I thought I was gonna get lucky! But instead that bitch stole my clothes and left me shivering, NAKED, in the cold on her front lawn! And to make it worse she turned on the sprinklers!" Darien spoke trying to convince Serena of one of his most embarrassing moments.  
  
Water came out of Serena's nose as she heard the word sprinklers. She was holding her aching sides. For the past hour she and Darien were regaling one another with their past......shames. So far Darien was in the lead. How was she supposed to beat being naked and having the sprinklers turned on! Then she remembered.  
  
"Ok I have one. There will be no way in hell you can top this. High school, ninth grade. I hadn't......grown into the woman I am now." She paused allowing Darien time to figure out what she was trying to say. When he still looked confused Serena pointed to her breasts. Darien's mouth went into an 'O' shape and he nodded, a smile on his face.  
  
"So you see I decided to stuff. Now this was a time BEFORE the padded bra, (AN: Not sure if that's true but just go along with it eh?) so I used Kleenex of course. Well see I was going 'steady' with Brad Jacob, a quarterback. We were at make-out point and were having a pretty intense make-out session. Well that was the night we went to second base. He had lifted my shirt over my head and his hands went for the latch on my bra. So caught up I let him. Well as soon as my bra came off, Kleenex fell as if it were snowing. Needless to say the very next day EVERYONE at school knew and Brad and I were over." Serena watched as Darien's mouth twitched.  
  
"Go on, get it over with." She said dryly and Darien burst out in laughter. Tears started forming in his eyes. His hand hitting the table over and over as peels of laughter went through him. Serena just stuck her tongue out at him as his laughter finally began to subside.  
  
"Okay, okay you win." Darien smiled at her, trying desperately to keep his laughter at bay. Dinner had been wonderful. The food was good, but the company made it taste like heaven. They began with casual chit- chat about little things and then as soon as they started eating the awkwardness left them and they began speaking of child hood horror stories, a.k.a. most embarrassing moments ever.  
  
"Serena do you know Beryl Roberts?" Darien asked  
  
"Yes I do." Serena replied, her face going stern and losing its humor at the mention of the woman's name.  
  
"I have to be honest. When I first got here I asked Beryl out." Darien paused, but quickly continued when he saw anger coming to her face.  
  
"BUT I cancelled on her because I met you. I told her I didn't want to see her again because.....because--" His words faltering as he looked into her eyes, understanding entering their depths. She just smiled and brought her fingers up to his mouth to silence him.  
  
"Thank you for being honest with me." And she leaned over the table and kissed him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Serena was looking under the hood of Darien's car. She had promised him it would be ready in a week and she intended to keep that promise. A small ache formed when she thought about him leaving her, but Darien promised her that he would not. She smiled. They were perfect for one another and she asked for the umpteenth time how ever did he come into her life?  
  
Serena had tried calling Seiya, wanting to talk to him. She had forgiven him, after talking to Darien about her past feelings for Seiya. Serena noticed how he got insecure when she spoke of her love for Seiya, but she quickly reassured him that her feelings were in the past and that's where she intended them to stay. In response he gave her one of his goofy grins and just kissed her, something she decided she could definitely get used to.  
  
"Crap!" Serena yelled to no one when she dropped a can of oil, spilling the can's entire contents. Serena huffed and decided to clean it up later, knowing no one was due at the shop today, so she again returned to working on Darien's car. All the while she was thinking of how advanced their relationship was after only a week in a half of knowing one another. She was one of the lucky ones and she was going to be sure to tell Darien exactly how she felt. Serena didn't hear the footsteps of another person; she didn't realize another's existence until that person spoke.  
  
"Hello Serena." Serena froze at hearing Beryl's voice.  
  
"Beryl." Serena acknowledged the woman's presence, but refused to turn and face her. It was bad enough the tramp was in her shop. 'I'm gonna have to disinfect this place.' Serena mused to herself.  
  
"What? I don't even get the honor of having you face me?" Beryl mocked hurt, but continued. "You know I finally understand what you saw in Seiya. He is one good fuck." Beryl spoke nonchalantly and took great pleasure in seeing Serena's back go rigid at hearing her statement.  
  
"Seiya and I are just friends. I don't really take interest in his personal life. He can fuck whatever thing he wants to." Serena spoke the words calmly, but on the inside she was screaming.  
  
"Heh. Small words from an even smaller woman. So how does it feel knowing the love of you life fucked me and not you?" Beryl had a cruel smile on her face.  
  
"Beryl I'm perfectly fine with it. Like I said, Seiya and I are just friends. Besides I'm with Darien, I'm exceptionally happy." Serena smiled. She knew without even looking at her, Beryl was seething; a look of outrage most definitely on the woman's face.  
  
Beryl just stood calmly, bringing a cigarette to her lips. Bringing out her matches, she held the cigarette in her hand so she could speak easily to Serena, wanting her words to be clear.  
  
"You may be with him now, but he'll figure you out. They always do." Beryl began laughing when she watched once again as Serena's back went rigid, but she didn't know that it wasn't because of her statement. Serena turned around quickly at hearing the striking of a match, her eyes going wide with horror. Beryl just stared at her, confused, as she dropped her still lit match.  
  
"Beryl no!" Was all Serena could scream before the shop was set ablaze. *******************************************************************  
  
Hope you don't mind cliffhangers! :) I'll update a.s.a.p. ~Snowflake~ 


	8. The Fire

Well here we are. Finally the ending to SLAR's. Now I originally had two endings. I chose this over the other cause I figured everyone loves a happy ending, also my very wonderful editor Meg, made some very good points. So I hope you all like this. Send me a review if you do. Oh and *~* means dream sequence.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
~*Recap*~"Beryl no!" Was all Serena could scream before the shop was set ablaze.*~ *******************************************************************  
It was like time was going in slow motion. She felt as if she could calmly walk over to where Beryl stood and catch her flaming match before it even came close to the ground and the oil covering it. In reality Serena knew that she and Beryl didn't have a chance. No one knew she was at the shop, it was supposed to be her "day-off." It would take at least fifteen minutes before anyone saw the smoke or heard the fire exploding.  
  
Her heart stopped as she witnessed the accursed match come into contact with the explosive oil. In mere seconds there was a wall of fire separating her and Beryl. Fear and uncontrolled panic started to claw at her mind. She was on the wrong side of the wall of fire. She was not only separated from Beryl, but from the only exit. She had seen Beryl fall backwards at the instantaneous creation of fire. The most intense urge to scream until her lungs were burned to ash by the roaring flames, began to consume her. There was nothing she could do; she was trapped like a caged animal.  
  
Thick, black smoke began to billow in the wind outside. Serena started to cough violently as smoke inhalation started running her system, her eyes burned from the heat and smoke. Tears were running down her face from a mixture of fear and hate. Her eyes were straining in the ever growing darkness of smoke, searching for the other poor soul trapped in the inferno.  
  
"Beryl!? Beryl, can you hear me?! Where are you!?" Serena was now crouched on the floor as low as she could get to the ground. Her eyes finally rested upon a figure lying, motionless on the ground. Serena gasped in fear and horror. 'She's not dead. She's not dead. She's.....' Those three words were streaming in her mind as if it were her mantra. Serena carefully inched closer and closer to where Beryl's body laid. She was forced to stop as her body at last registered how close she was to the fire.  
  
"Oh god," she whispered hoarsely. Her eyes glued to Beryl's face. Beryl's eyes were closed, as if she were sleeping peacefully. She had a deep gash on her forehead causing blood to stream down the side of her head, creating a gruesome scene. Serena could tell from the angle at which Beryl was laying that she had a broken arm and more than likely, a broken leg. Deep welts and burns were covering her arms, legs, and parts of her face. A sick feeling started to grow in the pit of Serena's stomach. They were going to die. That was her last conscious thought before she was propelled backward as half her shop exploded. *******************************************************************  
"Raye? Are you alright?" Mina asked, placing her hand over Raye's. They were eating breakfast when Mina noticed Raye getting noticeably whiter. Now her raven haired friend was leaning back in her seat, her eyes closed in what looked like exertion.  
  
"I just haven't been feeling well for the past week. I've been sick nearly every day!" Raye's statement caught Amy's ear. Amy turned toward Raye, focusing her attention on Raye's features.  
  
"I think I'll just go to the bathroom and wash my face." Raye smiled weakly at her friends as she pushed herself up from the table. A wave of dizziness suddenly overtook her. Her vision started to get cloudy as the worried voices of her friends faded out in her ears. Lita and Amy all surrounded Raye as she fell to the floor. Lita began checking her pulse while she also wetted a napkin and pressed it against her forehead. Amy began calling 911.  
  
"Hello, 911 emergency." The monotone voice of a middle aged woman spoke to her.  
  
"Please send an ambulance. My friend, she passed out and she won't wake up." Amy's voice was tight with worry.  
  
"Could you please give me your location......."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Piercing, shrill sirens caught her attention, for just a fraction of a second. She couldn't move, couldn't think past the pain controlling her body. Every inch of her body felt like it was slowly being melted off. She found it hard to breathe, like her lungs had been dropped in molasses. Her eyes fluttered open for a mere second, catching a glimpse of someone above her.  
  
'He looks so scared. I wonder why.....' Her eyes closed again. A large, jarring bump caused her eyes to open instantaneously. A bright white light shined in one eye then the other. A smooth voice spoke.  
  
"Pupils dilated 6 cm. She doesn't seem to have sense of reality. Possible brain....." The words being spoken weaved about her. If she had the strength, she was sure she'd be laughing at how quickly this person's words flowed in and out of her ears. She noticed with increasing agitation the constant sound of the shrill sirens.  
  
What was the last thing that happened? She couldn't seem to remember that much, her mind was as fuzzy as a peach. She closed her eyes tight in concentration, trying to make a coherent thought. The pain encompassing her body held nearly all of her attention. All that she was sure of was that there had been a fire and she had been caught in the middle. How or why, she wasn't sure and that scared her the most. She couldn't remember anything! Her name, age, and favorite color were all a mystery to her! Her mind was like a blank easel waiting to be filled with her memories.  
  
She began moaning in physical and mental anguish. Tears started to gather in her eyes and then began to slowly roll down her face. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt a warm hand grasp her own. Holding her hand tightly, was a man with the most entrancing deep blue eyes she had ever seen, she was sure he wasn't a dream. The warmth he was radiating flowed into her body, calming the raging emotions in her. For a moment his warmth made her forget where she was. She felt like her spirit was hovering just above her body, glancing down at the intimate display, smiling.  
  
"Ahh..." Her voice came out slurred and slow. She pulled her eyes away just in time to see another man injecting something into her body. The pain was enough to pull her away from those hypnotic deep blue eyes. She frowned, upset that the pleasure and comfort she had, only a minute ago felt, was now gone. Her eyes started to shut; whatever was flowing through her veins was making her exhausted. Trying to get to one last look at the captivating man, her eyes closed. *******************************************************************  
"Is she going to be ok?" His voice hurriedly asked. Darien had been on his way to the shop to surprise Serena with flowers. He knew she thought no one was aware of the fact that she was working on her supposed day off. That fact made him want to surprise her all the more. Serena always got this wonderfully amusing smile on her face when she was pleasantly caught off guard.  
  
"We're not sure yet. We're doing all we can, but she needs a doctor." The paramedic replied, placing his stethoscope over her heart. Darien's heart thumped hard against the wall of his chest as he watched the paramedic frown. He was holding her hand tightly, willing his strength into her body. He froze in panic and fear when he felt her body start to convulse. She was having a seizure.  
  
"Oh God...." Darien closed his eyes as he heard the paramedic shouting to his partner. He felt the other man pulling his hand away from Serena's. The sound of the continual ringing noise filtered in his ears. Pictures of this exact scene started to play over and over in his head. His mother lying helpless on the ground, covered in her own blood. Then Serena laying face down, burns and blood covering her body and the ground she was on. Squeezing his eyes closed, a look of determination came to Darien's face.  
  
"Not again." His eyes opened wide, watching every detail. He kept watching as the paramedic opened Serena's shirt, placing two paddles on both sides of her chest. Darien's breath caught in his throat as he heard the distinctive shout of "Clear!" Then the thud of Serena's body lifting off the gurney and then flopping back down. His heart started as if waiting for hers to begin again. He sighed loudly when the constant sound of beeping filled the ambulance again. His hand instantly sought hers out once more. Then he enclosed her hand in a gentle, vise-like grip. *******************************************************************  
  
*~*'This place is so unusual.' A woman with long golden hair thought, walking through a garden of wild flowers. She was wearing a long white dress that moved in the wind. The sun was shining down on her, comforting her with its golden warm rays. The woman stopped walking and turned her head toward the sun. It had suddenly gotten cold. A look of confusion graced the young beauty's face. The sun was still shining brightly, but for some reason the woman felt like it was below zero.  
  
The once warm wind was now a biting chill that stung her skin. The woman brought her arms up, hugging herself, trying desperately to draw some warmth into her body. She began searching for someone, for something, to protect her from the numbing cold. In the distance there was a man and a woman. They were holding hands, looking at her. If she squinted her eyes she could make out the slightest features of the couple.  
  
She could tell the man was handsome, but the woman she knew was breathtaking. The young woman began walking toward the couple who seemed completely untouched by the cold. But it seemed for every step she took toward them they took two steps away from her. Her calm steps began to slowly turn into a fast paced walk, until she was running wildly toward the open arms of people she believed to love her.  
  
The woman noticed the difference in the temperature. She noticed with great excitement the slight warmth that was beginning to hit her as she inched closer to the beautiful couple. A bright smile came upon her face as the couple finally stopped moving. She was getting closer. Her heart was filling with joy at the thought of being with this couple.  
  
Her heart started to beat faster as she neared the couple. Her pace gradually slowed down again. Her breathing fast and quick, but slowing as seconds passed. She smiled at the beautiful couple and reached out a shaky hand. The breath-taking woman just smiled and began to back away, never taking her eyes from the younger version of herself.  
  
"No! Please! Please don't leave me alone again!" The young woman with golden hair begged, tears running down her face. Fear of being abandoned again by the person she felt most connected to ran like ice through her veins. The breath-taking woman just smiled, an enchanting smile, gently raising her arm and hand out to the woman now crying. Their two hands touched for a brief moment, so many feelings running through them both.  
  
"I will always be with you." The woman's voice was just a whisper carried by the wind, to the ears of the golden haired young woman. She moved forward, trying to go after the beautiful woman, only to be stopped by the handsome man. She struggled desperately against his iron grip, but the harder she struggled, the more she began to forget what the beautiful woman looked like. She began forgetting the warmth that the woman created. The handsome man just looked into the distance with an expressionless face. When he spoke his voice was stoic.  
  
"Calm yourself child. She abandoned us. All you need to remember is me and my love for you." His voice was hypnotic, sending her mind swirling in confusion. His voice was subduing her urge to run away with the beautiful woman. A tiny voice in her mind and her heart were whispering for her to be strong and to fight, but knew she would never win.  
  
"Serena......" The golden haired woman was shaken from her trance. Her eyes began blinking away the confusion clouding her thoughts. The handsome man's grip began to loosen as the voice grew louder.  
  
"Serena remember her. She loves you." There was another person in this unusual place. A person giving her the strength to fight, the strength to remember. Serena began to push herself away from the handsome man with the entrancing voice. He no longer pushed his voice into every corner of her mind. She was fully out of his reach. She turned her face upwards, wanting to look at the handsome man one more time. His face was no longer expressionless, but filled with pain.  
  
He turned sad eyes upon her. With his hand raised to her cheek, he rested the palm of his hand on her cheek. Love was so obvious with every gesture the handsome man made. Serena knew he loved her. Despite the pain he caused, despite the control he constantly held over her life, she knew he loved her. Somewhere in her heart she forgave him, knowing he regretted his actions. Serena covered his hand with her own and gave him a loving smile, reassuring him of her love.  
  
She slowly moved away from him and toward the warm sun and the man with the inviting smile. She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, breathing in his scent deeply. She looked up at his face, as he smiled down at her. She silently thanked him, knowing that if he hadn't given her strength she would still be frozen.  
  
"You always had the strength, you just had to find it." His breath tickled her cheek as he lowered his lips to her own. Never before had she felt so warm and safe. When the kiss ended Serena smiled and just stood in his embrace.  
  
"It's time for you to go home. Follow the light and you will find eternal warmth." He nudged her in the direction of the bright, shining light and she just nodded and smiled. As she got closer to the light, she started getting anxious. Would she forever feel the warmth and comfort of being loved? 'Yes.....' Serena quickly looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but found none. She slowly reached the light, closed her eyes, and let the warmth encompass her.*~* *******************************************************************  
  
"How is she?" Darien wrung his hands nervously.  
  
"Well, she has severe burns on her hands, upper arms, and her legs; a concussion on her head and possibly some memory loss." Darien's heart began to beat painfully in his chest. 'Please God no.....' "But I think she will recover." The doctor smiled at Darien. Extending his hand out, Darien grasped it quickly, shaking his hand hard.  
  
"Can I go and see her?" Darien asked anxiously. He smiled widely when the doctor shook his head yes. Darien was down the hall before the doctor could even say yes. He was standing outside her door. His hand went for the door knob when he stopped. He was nervous. He remembered the doctor saying she might have memory loss. 'What if she doesn't remember me?' Anxiety started to run through his body.  
  
"Oh screw it!" Darien opened the door. He saw Serena lying on her bed, her eyes partially open. She looked half asleep. He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Serena?" He called out uncertainly. Her eyes opened fully, resting on his face. For what seemed like an eternity, she stared at him, as if trying to figure out who he was. His chest started to constrict painfully at the thought of her not knowing who he was. A part of him was hoping that, even if she did have memory loss, some part of her would know who he was no matter what. He was a bit of a romantic.  
  
His knees almost gave out when she smiled radiantly at him. The same infectious smile made its way to his face as he practically ran to her side. He grabbed her hand and began kissing his way up her arm, gently. When he finally reached her face, he paused, staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I love you." He had been scared to say that, to even think it. But when he had gotten to the shop and seen the fire, it was all he wanted to say to her.  
  
"I love you too." She gave him another electrifying smile as he lowered his lips to her, etching every detail of her mouth into his brain. Memorizing the way her mouth moved with his, he vowed to always spend time remembering the beauty that was the woman in front of him. A knock on the door caused them to separate.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just here to check on her stats." A nurse spoke, entering the room. A blush stained her cheeks, proving that she had been eavesdropping. Darien and Serena laughed quietly together. Serena's laughter stopped when she saw the woman's face.  
  
"Darien, could you call my dad and my friends for me?" Serena asked, knowing he would lovingly agree.  
  
"Of course, I'll be right back love." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and left the room.  
  
"Do you remember me?" Serena asked the nurse.  
  
"You were the young woman who had wandered into the hospital a while back. We have the same last names remember." The nurse was speaking carefully, as if trying not to give away too much information.  
  
"That's not what I meant.......mom." Serena closed her eyes at saying the word 'mom.' Never before had she called another woman that. Never had she imagined using that title ever again. Serena opened her eyes when she heard the weak attempt the nurse was making to stay silent. She was trying not to cry and failing miserably.  
  
"I could never forget you." Rose embraced a now sobbing Serena. Both women began crying into each others arms, telling one another of their life-long search for one another. *******************************************************************  
  
"I'm what?" Raye still didn't believe what she was hearing, it was impossible!  
  
"Pregnant. You're about six weeks and from the looks of it, you're going to have a baby girl! Congratulations!" The doctor spoke to her excitedly, still looking at the ultra sound screen. Raye was in complete shock. Sure she had been having morning sickness and she was always tired and all of a sudden she had to pee nearly every hour, but she couldn't be pregnant!  
  
"It's not poss....." Her words died in her throat as she heard the sound of a soft heartbeat, a heartbeat that was coming from her. Reality struck her as tears of joy fell down her face.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby!" Raye cried out happily! Lita rushed into the room, hearing Raye's hysterical voice. A look of confusion and excitement feel across her face. Lita looked at Raye, waiting for confirmation for what she was sure she had heard. At Raye's nod of confirmation, both women burst out in tears. All excited and thrilled.  
  
After the doctor had finished Raye's examination, both women made their way out to find Amy and tell her the wonderful news, neither women knowing exactly how special that day had actually turned out to be. *******************************************************************  
  
So? Did I made at least a few of you happy? Tell me! Please! Man I can't believe I finished this. I'm so happy! I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys kept me writing, keep me writing. Oh also I haven't decided yet if I want to post an epilogue. So if you girls and guys want one tell me and you shall get one. Well it's been fun. Bye. 


	9. Epilogue

Ok well here it is. Sorry it took so long, school has been a pain. Please review if this was worth the wait. Oh I almost forgot, this chapter is a little different from all the others. It's told by Serena. Just so you know, it's Serena talking in this chapter.  
  
Epilogue  
  
**********  
  
It's already been one whole year since the shop burned down and yet I remember every detail as if it I were back in the middle of the raging inferno. My most vivid memory is that of Beryl, lying helpless and unconscious on the ground. There was so much blood, I still shiver. I was so relieved when I heard she was okay. Which was sort of weird because we have been enemies for so long. But I had never been so scared in my life. I don't think I'll ever be that scared again. And yet through the terror and the pain I found love and happiness. I found the love of my life.  
  
We're married you know. We've been married for three months and twenty two days. Darien proposed to me no more than a week after I was released from the hospital. He had told me he wanted to wait until I was out of the hospital because he was afraid the excitement would be too much for me. I say he just didn't have enough money at the moment to buy me this gorgeous rock that now resides on my left ring finger.  
  
But getting back on track. The day after I had woke up in the hospital bed Lita gave me an envelope. My full name was on the envelope in my father's hand-writing. He never called me Serenity unless it was important. I knew without opening it what would be written on the sheet of paper resting safely, folded just enough times to fit snugly in the envelope. All I could do was ask why and hope this measly letter would be able to answer all my questions. And it did, for once in all my life, my father told me the cold, hard truth. The letter said exactly this,  
  
To my dearest daughter Serenity,  
I hope you forgive me for the wrongs I have done to you. Your mother never left us, it was I who took you away from her. To this day I'm still not exactly sure why. You see, your mother and I hadn't planned on her pregnancy. We weren't even married. Just two kids enjoying each other's company. And then she told me she was pregnant. I was only 17, what did I know about raising kids, let alone having them. We got married of course, I'm not sure if we ever loved one another. Rose and I fought a lot during her pregnancy. Our fights were never anything that really mattered, and it was usually I who started them. I think I resented your mother for getting pregnant. I even thought she had gotten pregnant on purpose. I had always heard about women trapping men with babies. But I know now it was my fault her and i didn't last. Just after you were born Rose told me she loved me. But I thought it unacceptable. I was so incredibly convinced she had gotten pregnant on purpose I wanted her to suffer. I wanted her to know how it felt to be helpless, because that was what I was. Helpless. I couldn't leave you and your mother. So one night I took you and left. She searched for us, for the better part of three years. But the oddest thing was she never called the police. I could never, will never, understand why she didn't. That is where my story ends my darling daughter. Your mother did not deserve what I did to her and you, my precious baby, could never deserve anything cruel. I know I didn't always treat you as I should have. That I have said things that hurt you deeply, that I have DONE things that have hurt you deeply. You may never get past what I have done and said. No matter what you decide I will understand and accept your choice. Just please believe me when I tell you I love you. You are the only thing I've done right in this world. You made me a better person. I've left town, I wanted to give you and Rose sometime together. Tell Rose I will come back and if there are police waiting for me I hold no anger only regret and sorrow. I love you Serenity Rose Johnson. You are the one and only good thing I put in this world. I will always love you.  
Love,  
Dad  
  
Oh how I remember crying like a child. My tears were falling fast onto his letter, making the words run. I had to hand the letter to Darien, begging him to finish reading it to me. Of course I didn't have to beg, but there was this insane fear inside of me, telling me that if I didn't hear the last few sentences of my father's letter, I would lose him forever. Talk about crazy huh?  
  
I let Rose read the letter she too started crying but I doubt it was for the same reasons as myself. I knew Rose probably hated my father. Who could blame her? I looked at her, staring hard at her. Without even turning her head she told me she wouldn't involve any police. I hugged her tightly. Even though I knew what my dad had done was wrong and that somewhere inside I felt he should pay, I could never hurt him. He had taken care of me. He protected me and loved me. And no matter what his crimes were I would forever love him.  
  
My mother and I have become very close. You see? I'm even calling her my mother. I love seeing the joy and happiness that lights up her eyes when she hears me say mom. I think, no I know, she's been waiting nearly her entire life to her that word come from my lips. Having a mom isn't exactly how I expected it to be. You know all those TV moms who bake cookies and call their kids almost every hour just to say hi and you think, how corny? Because seriously is life really like that? Well I'd have to say yes! Rose is so wonderful. She is exactly what a TV mom would be like on Prozac. Sometimes I'm scared.  
  
Raye and Chad had their baby a month ago. A beautiful baby girl. I can already tell that little girl is going to be quite breath-taking. Me and the girls had gone into see Raye about an hour after the birth. Although she looked tired and sweaty there was something radiant about her. We all cried, saying in between our sobs that we were aunts! After all the tears were gone Raye told us she and Chad hadn't named their little girl yet. That was when Raye looked at me, her bottom lip quivering as her eyes were pleading with mine. I knew what she wanted. After about two hundred and seventeen 'No's' I begrudgingly said 'Fine!' Raye finally had a name for her little girl. Isabella.  
  
Incase you didn't quite understand what happened, Raye begged me for that name. The name that I was reserving for my little girl. When Raye had become pregnant she had asked Amy, Lita and myself what we would name our kids. Amy and Lita supplied many names to Raye but I had stayed out of the conversation, trying not to draw attention to myself. But it was to no avail, Raye began whining and begging saying she knew I had at least a few names in mind. I crumbled like a cookie. As soon as the name Isabella came out of my mouth Raye got all starry-eyed, saying what a perfect name it was. I, of course, took action immediately, making her promise me she would not take that name. Raye grumbled of course, but agreed. I knew she had her fingers crossed. She's sneaky like that.  
  
Only three weeks after Isabella was born Amy told us she was moving to France. Amy has always been the brain of SLAR's. She was the one who operated our money, all the business propaganda and what not. So who could blame her when a very wealthy man by the name of Zachary Catoui, offered her a very prestigious position. Not to mention the fact that Mr. Catoui is exceptionally handsome and was draped all over Amy when we met him. So now Amy works in France as a scientist. She works at a very high-status, research lab, but for the life of me I can't remember which one. I know, I know, what kind of friend am I to forget the place that one my best friend's calls, 'Heaven'? Well it's a very long French name.  
  
Then there's Lita. What can I say about my dear, dear friend Lita? How about she's making a fortune as the Chief Chef at The Golden Star, in San Francisco. Darien and I went out to visit her, her first week at the Gold Star. She was so nervous and yet so calm. That's what I've always loved about Lita, she could be preparing to defuse a bomb and not even break a sweat. Apparently Lita has finally met the infamous, Mr. Right. His name is Nathan Campbell. I have to admit, he was attractive.  
  
I guess there is only one more person I should mention. You're all probably on the edge of your seats wondering right? Seiya. There I mentioned him. Okay, okay fine I'll tell you more. He came to me two days after the fire. I could tell he had been crying. I can't even begin to describe how unnerving it was to know he had been crying. Seiya is one of the strongest, toughest men I know and probably ever will know. He just kept apologizing to me, saying he's happy just being my friend. And that he honestly does want me to be happy, even if not with him. I told him I was happy. That I loved Darien with all my heart and soul. I still can't believe how much I sounded like a Hallmark card. If I hadn't been so intoxicated with the wonderful liquid drug called morphine, I most likely would have slapped myself.  
  
It's sort of ironic, I guess you could say. A fire that basically destroyed my business and only means of financial support brought me everything I have ever wanted. I finally have a loving mother that I've always wished for. All of my friends have the lives they've always dreamt of. I have a wonderful husband who I love and I know loves me. And lastly, but definitely most important, I'm pregnant. It's so surreal. I never thought of myself as the mother type. But here I am, six weeks pregnant. I don't think it's possible to be this happy. So here ends my story. I hope I have enlightened a few. ******************************************  
  
Well it is finally finished. SLAR's is 100% complete. Now to finish my other story. But newho, I want to take this time to thank everyone (in no particular order) who took the time to write me a review: Milady Goddess, Demonica Angelicus, Lady Tristana Rogue, ishkabod, SilverMo, Fuuruma, E, invisible2u, Kit Riley, reli, Silver Running Water, ngan, jojodacrow jane , Moonbunny667, ClaimingUntoughable yogurt , kyoko , shhh.itsa.secret Lady of Enchantment, koldy, babby-c Fiy-chan, kirei*snow*tenshi, Karen Walker Evening Star, rynn , michelle , merlot  
  
Well that's everyone, I hope you remember you're name if you reviewed anonymously. Sorry to say but I couldn't put everyone in here cuz some ppl didn't leave a name. But thank you to everyone!! I also wanted to give me special thanks to Meg, my editor. She helped me soooo soooo much on this story and I doubt I could have finished this without her. 


End file.
